Naruto Namikaze, the Hero in Darkness
by SarthakBikramPanta
Summary: Naruto is born 6 years prior to his original birthdate, making him the same age as Itachi. He is dedicated to his village and precious people and would do anything to protect them. Even walk in darkness and have his own name disgraced to protect them. Smart and cold Naruto in later chapters. NO YAOI.


**_Naruto Namikaze, The Hero In the Darkness_**

"Normal Talk"

" _Normal thought"_

" **Demonic/very pissed off"**

" ** _Demonic thought_** **"**

Dark but not evil Naruto story.

 **Konoha 6 years prior to Naruto's canon birthday. June 9th**

In The village Hidden In The leaves if you were to walk deep into the forest you would hear a lot of screaming.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh it hurts!" This was the scream of one 18 year old Kushina Uzumaki who was currently giving birth to her, son who would be named Naruto after Jiraiya's book, 'The Tales of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.' Beside her was Minato Namikaze keeping the seal for the nine tailed fox stable during the birth because when a female jinchuriki gives birth the seal usually weakens to an unpresidented degree. He was trying to keep calm but it was extremely unsettling hearing his wife scream bloody murder. After an hour of excruciating child labour it finally ended. However they didn't hear crying. Kushina and Minato started to panick at this point.

"Biwako, why isn't Naruto crying is there something wrong?" She asked frantically. Biwako was the wife of the Third Hokage who was dubbed 'Professor' because of his knowledge in all shinobi arts.

"Is Naruto alright?" He asked in a similar fashion to Kushina. Biwako smiled and brought Naruto to Kushina to hold. Minato tried to hold him first but he was stopped by Biwako who said 'Mothers first', in a stern voice. This caused Minato to pout in a cute way.

Biwako was handing over Naruto to Kushina, who was exhausted from the stress of childbirth. She held the bundle in her arms with a calm smile on her face. Minato was still trying to contain the nine tails seal and eventually succeeded. He walked over to Kushina to see their sons whiskerless face. (I hate the whiskers, deal with it.) He had blonde hair only it was a much darker shade than Minato's.(Think my profile pic) He also had kushina's fair skin. Naruto opened his eyes showing them all a beautiful violet. (I wanted to give him some of Kushina.)

"His eyes are beautiful." She cooed at her son. Minato smiled but then frowned.

"But why wasn't he crying, Biwako?" He asked cautiously. He didn't want bad news.

"I don't know Minato but there isn't anything physically wrong with him. As far as I can tell he's just curious and quiet, look what he's doing." She pointed to Naruto who was bringing his index finger up and stroking his mothers face with a curious look. Kushina was blushing in happiness.

"Still that doesn't explain why he wasn't crying. The stress of being forced out of the womb should cause them to cry." Kushina said with a worried look. Minato agreed with a nod.

"Maybe he is just, different?" Biwako said.

"Different how?" Minato asked.

"I'm not so sure, but he's perfectly healthy as far as I can tell. As far as it goes for him being different, you'll probably find that out when he gets older." She replied. Minato and Kushina listened to this but then started cooing over Naruto who still had a curious look on his face.

"He's sooooo cuuuutteeee." Kushina squealed.

"You know Kushina, Mikoto went into labour today as well." Minato told her.

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, little Itachi-Chan has come into the world." He said smiling.

"Oh we can organise play dates and they can become best friends and they can train together and just…DATTEBANE!" Minato and Biwako shared a laugh over Kushina's childishness and they all stopped when they heard Naruto giggle softly and cutely. "He's perfect." She said contently.

"Yeah, he is." Minato said just as content as Kushina was. They had no idea how much suffering and pain their child would go through. But he would do it all for The Hidden Leaf.

The next day Kushina and Mikoto had organised a little get together to celebrate the birth of their children as they both shared the same birthday. June 9th. As soon as Mikoto opened the door to Minato and Kushina's house, she was greeted in typical Kushina fashion.

"You're here, I'm so glad DATTEBANE!" Mikoto laughed at her attitude.

"Hello Kushina I'm guessing that's little Naruto-Chan." She said looking directly at the bundle in her arms. Kushina smiled.

"Yes and that must be little Itachi-Chan." Kushina replied looking at her own bundle. Itachi opened his eyes to reveal just how much he looked like Mikoto. "Mikoto, he looks exactly like you."

"I know I thought I was looking at myself when I was a baby." She laughed. "Can I see Naruto-Chan?" She asked.

"Of course you can." She turned the bundle around to face Mikoto.

"He looks so much like Minato." She stated.

"Yes he does but his eyes are beautiful." As if on cue, Naruto opened his eyes and showed Mikoto a beautiful violet colour.

"Oh my gosh he's amazing." She said mesmorised by his eyes.

Kushina and Mikoto sat down on the couch gossiping and talking about all the things that their children would do together. Naruto and Itachi made eye contact. Kushina and Mikoto stayed completely silent, wanting to know how they react with one another. What happened had them almost screaming 'KAWAII'. Naruto and Itachi both smiled softly and held out their tiny fists and bumped them.

"It seems they're already becoming friends." Minato joyfully chorused.

"So did the labour go well Mikoto?" Kushina asked. Mikoto got a worried look on her face.

"It went fine physically but something strange happened."

"What did?" Minato asked.

"Itachi-Chan wasn't crying. I don't know why but it just really worries me." Minato and Kushina shared a look.

"Mikoto, the same thing happened with Naruto-Chan." Kushina said.

"Really, did Biwako say anything?" She practically yelled.

"She only said he might be a little different than others but he's otherwise fine."

"So Nothing is wrong?"

"No. Biwako said only time will tell." Mikoto glanced at the babies. A worried look across her face.

"Well even so, Naruto-Chan and Itachi-Chan seem to get along well." Minato commented.

"Yeah, they might really become best friends. Don't you think Mikoto?" Kushina said happily.

"Yes I think they will." She smiled softly. They had just witnessed the birth of an everlasting friendship.

 **3 Years Later**

Today we see a 3 year old Naruto walking alone through the streets wit a deadpan look on his face. Naruto is wearing a zipped up black jacket with three white stripes on the sleeves going from the shoulders to his hands along with a black t-shirt underneath. He is also wearing black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. He is wearing black anbu style pants with his shuriken and kunai holsters on his side stuck with medical tape. He wore black spiked anbu style combat boots to complete it. His hair had grown to look pretty much exactly like his fathers only darker. His face was shaped exactly like Minato's as well. The only thing you could really see from Kushina were his piercing violet eyes. (Imagine my profile picture with violet eyes, younger and in the clothes I described). Naruto was as Jiraiya called him a 'heart throb.' He already had many fangirls despite being only three. He mostly ignored them but that only made them like him even more. He didn't understand the logic behind it.

Naruto was now what you could call a genius. Not a genius but a genius of geniuses. Despite being only three years old he was already very skilled in most arts of shinobi. He was adept in Ninjutsu although he hadn't started elemental manipulation yet. His genjutsu was decent enough to be called Chunin level. His Taijutsu was where he really excelled at the moment. Thanks to his Uzumaki lineage, he could withstand hours on end of training with no apparent side effects. He had also started up on fuinjutsu, which he was taking to like a sponge does to water. He would undoubtedly become a master. His chakra levels were also extremely high, once again thanks to his Uzumaki lineage. Despite his huge reserves, he had inherited his fathers precise chakra control allowing him to use Genjutsu to a respectable degree. The Third Great Shinobi War had broken out shortly after Naruto was born. This resulted in Naruto seeing many people die and becoming hardened because of it. He was always a quiet and insightful child from the moment he was born who observed from a distance but after the war had broken out it showed him the reality of the shinobi world and in the process it had turned him into a pacifist who hated warfare. His views allowed him to approach situations less violently than others would. He wanted to protect his family and friends along with the Hidden Leaf with the simple motivation of being a peace loving person and being useful to others. He also felt that his own needs were second to the greater goods, so that's why he became a shinobi. His fighting style revolved around only fighting when necessary and when he has too he ends it as quickly as possible while holding himself back.

Naruto trained himself into the ground not only because he had realised the reality of war and who and what he wanted to protect but because he had a huge legacy to live up to. Being the son of 'The Yellow Flash' and the 'Red Death' put a huge burden on him. It always pained him to be referred to as 'The Yellow Flashes Son' or anything along those lines but at the same time it motivated him to become an even greater shinobi and be recognised for his achievements and not his parents. His personality worried his parents a lot. They noticed how much he trained himself and with them and he would always excel their expectations but he would keep going. He was always different from other children in that he was a prodigy but he was also much more calm and collected and focussed than any other child. Jiraiya wasn't nearly as worried as them because he saw a protégé comparable to Minato. He was more serious than most adult shinobi. This caused him to be isolated from the child population with the latter believing that he thought he was better than them, when he was really just being his usual calm quiet self. He didn't mind though, his best friend had the same situation.

True to their parents predictions. Naruto and Itachi had become close friends and had formed a bond with an older Uchiha named Shisui, who became an older brother figure. He taught Naruto and Itachi that self sacrifice… a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow was the true mark of a shinobi. Naruto and Itachi share the same ideals and desires, so they constantly push each other past their limits in order to become stronger. A friendly rivalry. Naruto was well liked among the Uchiha Clan. It had become his second home. He became particularly close with Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto and Fugaku. Fugaku saw Naruto as a hard worker. Something he respected. He also knew that Itachi was improving because of his rivalry with Naruto, so he had no reason to object.

Naruto was walking back home after a long training session with Itachi and Shisui. He walked to the door opened it.

"I'm home." He said simply.

"Welcome back Naruto." Kushina yelled. Naruto walked into the living room to be greeted with the sight of Jiraiya standing there with a proud look on his face.

"Yo Naruto!" He yelled. Naruto winced.

"Inside voice, Jiraiya-Sensei." Jiraiya then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Mum, do you know where dad is?" He asked while grabbing an apple from the counter.

"Didn't he tell you? He's gone to test a team." She said with a smile.

"A team huh? Do you know who they are?"

"Yep, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara." Naruto perked up at that.

"You mean the son of the white fang?" Kushina nodded. Naruto sighed. Kushina looked at him puzzled.

"Kakashi always follows the mission no matter what and he doesn't care for his team mates. In his eyes the mission is absolute. The mission is everything. I'm sure you know why." He stated. Kushina nodded again along with Jiraiya. Sakumo's death wasn't pretty. "So what are you here for Jiraiya-Sensei?" Jiraiya smiled widely.

"I'm here to let you sign the toad summoning contract." Nauto nearly choked on his apple when he heard that.

"For real?" A rare emotion of excitement came across.

"Yep, wanna do it now?" His grin growing wider by the second. Naruto composed himself after that.

"Yes I would like that." There was still a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

"Good, now come here and write next to where it says your father's name in blood." Naruto bit his finger and wrote his name in blood. Jiraiya rolled up the scroll and it poofed away. "Now try to summon a small toad, don't put too much chakra into it. Here are the hand seals." He went through a bunch of hand seals to show Naruto. Naruto repeated the hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Once the smoke cleared a small orange toad appeared.

"Yo I'm Gamakichi." He said in a high voice.

"Yo I'm Naruto, you're new summoner."

"Nice to meet you boss, from now on I'm your familiar and you've just summoned me so you know how much chakra to put in to summon me. By the way my brother Gamatatsu might be summoned instead and if he is, make sure you have snacks." He said deadly serious.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because if you don't, he will watch you die before he gets snacks."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said with a hint of worry.

"Ja ne boss." He disappeared in a poof.

"Well that was, interesting." Jiraiya stated.

"Yeah, so are you here for anything else Jiraiya-Sensei?" He said going back to his calm demeanor.

"Yep, we're gonna start your elemental training today." He said proudly. Naruto's eyes widened at that, so did Kushina's.

"Jiraiya, are you sure? He is only three years old." Kiushina said worried.

"You shouldn't worry. Naruto is definitely not your average 3 year old, he's been through a lot already." He said serious at the end. Kushina nodded at that, a little sad that Naruto didn't have a childhood. "Well lets get started!" Jiraiya said boisterously. He took out a piece of chakra paper and handed it to Naruto. Naruto already knew the process of elemental affinities worked, so he channelled chakra into it wordlessly. The result was the paper burning up and turning to ash. (Remember, born earlier, looks different. Has Kushina's eyes and Minato's face and hair. Why should he not have a different element.) "Well, looks like you have a fire affinity, the same as me." Jiraiya said happily. Naruto smiled lightly.

"So when do we start?" He asked with his eyes closed. Before Jiraiya could answer, Minato bursted through the door with a happy look on his face.

"Why are you so happy Minato-koi?" Kushina asked. Minato smiled.

"My team passed!" He smiled broadly.

"Really?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"I didn't think Kakashi would work well with others."

"Neither did I but they worked together and passed the test with flying colours." He smiled softly. Minato then noticed Jiraiya.

"Yo, Jiraiya-Sensei, why are you here?" Minato greeted.

"I'm here to train Naruto." He said proudly. Minato saw the ashes on .the ground and his mind put together what had happened.

"So elemental training already Naruto? I'm so proud of you!" He patted Naruto on the head. Naruto had an unamused look on his face. Minato laughed lightly.

"We're going to start right away, Naruto." Jiraiya said. Naruto and Jiraiya both left after that. Minato then turned to Kushina with a completely serious look. Kushina looked back scared.

"What is it Minato-koi?" Minato sighed.

"The leaf's military power is weaker than it has ever been and at this point we're getting desperate. Hokage-Sama might have no choice but to put Naruto and Itachi out on high level missions."

"But they're kids! Has he gone senile?"

"No he hasn't. Like I said, all of us are getting desperate. That's why I've got Jiraiya to train Naruto in elemental affinities, so he has a better chance just in case." Minato shared the same worried look.

"Even if it is war times, he's being forced to grow up too fast. This will have an effect on him." Kushina stated.

"That's true but it doesn't necessarily mean it would be bad. Naruto has already seen many people die, so he knows the reality of war and he has noble ideals that are admirable for any shinobi. He could even become Hokage. The only real thing holding him back is his lack of experience . Besides with a team he'll be safer." Minato finished. Kushina couldn't deny it but she was still worried.

"Have you told this to Mikoto and Fugaku?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, they're training Itachi more as well." He said in a slightly sad voice. Kushina walked up to the window and looked out to the forest.

"I hope… the war ends soon."

"So do I."

 **Next Day Midday**

Naruto is walking to his second home. The Uchiha Clan compound. Yesterday he had started his fire manipulation training and he could now perform a few low ranked jutsu that have a supplememtary use, like lighting a small bonfire. When he arrived at the clan compound he was greeted with smiles and respectful nods by everyone there. They all considered him an uchiha in all but blood and he was welcome any time. He reached the main house to find Itachi and Mikoto eating lunch. Itachi was wearing a blue high collar shirt with grey shorts. Mikoto was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt and some grey shorts also.

"Hello Mikoto-San, Itachi." Naruto smiled as he walked in.

"Oh Naruto what's going on?" Itachi smiled.

"Nothing much, I just kinda wanted to visit and train." He smiled.

"Naruto-Chan, would you like some lunch?" Mikoto asked eagerly.

"Yes, that would be nice." He then sat down at the table and waited patiently for his food. It finally came. It was fried shrimp with rice and a small bowl of soup. Fried shrimp was his absolute favourite. "There was something else I needed to talk to you about." He said.

"What's that Naruto- Chan?" Mikoto asked.

"It's about our training. I'm sure Itachi has noticed that you've upped our training regiment. I know it's because The Hidden Leaf is becoming desperate." Itachi nodded.

"Yeah, I did notice. We'll probably be sent on high ranked missions later on." He said grimly. Mikoto was half shocked and half not shocked at all.

"Well, leave it to two prodigies to figure it out." Naruto and Itachi smiled at the compliment.

"By the way where is Fugaku-San?"

"Fugaku is in a meeting with the military police. Most likely about the war and how it will effect them." Mikoto said. As soon as Mikoto said this, Fugaku walked in looking proudly at Itachi and Naruto.

"Hello Father, why are you looking at Naruto and I like that?" Itachi questioned.

"I've decided to teach you the rite of passage for our clan. Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu (Great fireball technique), once you get your fire manipulation up to scratch that is." Itachi was shocked. He was only three years old after all. "I'll be teaching it to you as well Naruto." Now Naruto was equally shocked if not more than Itachi.

"But I'm not an Uchiha, why would you teach it to me?"

"Because you are well liked among the clan and everyone considers you to be one of us even if you're not related by blood. So when the rite of passage comes then it would be inappropriate to not teach you. Besides, I learned from Minato and Kushina that you have a fire affinity." He said smiling the whole way.

"Wow, Thanks." He said still shocked.

"Anyway lets get going I want you to learn this in around a few weeks." Naruto and Itachi nodded and followed him outside.

 **2 weeks later around 6:00**

Naruto and Itachi were both standing at the docks waiting for their turn to demonstrate the jutsu. Itachi was up first. He walked up top the front of the dock, went through six hand seals and then blew out a torrent of flames evaporating the water on the surface of the lake they were training in front of. He finished with a smile.

"That's my boy." Fugaku said proudly. Naruto went up next. He went through the seals at a fast pace and then blew out his own jutsu, which was just as strong as Itachi's. He finished with a calm self approving smile. "Nice job Naruto." He ruffled his hair. Naruto glared half-heartedly at him, causing everyone to laugh. "I'm proud of both of you. Naruto you should probably go, you don't want to be on the receiving end of one of your mothers beatings." He winced.

"You're right, see ya later Itachi, Fugaku-San." He ran off.

 **Naruto's Home**

Naruto just arrived home to find his mother dishing up dinner.

"Naruto, where were you all day?" She asked dangerously.

"I was at the Uchiha compound." He stated simply.

"Oh, and what did you do?" He smiled at this.

"Fugaku-San taught Itachi and I Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu." Minato and Jiraiya poked their heads around the corner.

"Seriously, why would he teach you? You're not an Uchiha." He asked puzzled. Naruto shrugged.

"He said that I am considered an Uchiha in all but blood and that the clan didn't mind." Minato, Jiraiya and Kushina smiled.

"Well anyway I'm proud of you for earning such a difficult technique." Minato said.

"Yeah brat, you'll be an even greater shinobi than your father someday." Jiraiya said pridefully. What he said was true. Naruto would become a greater shinobi than Minato but he would not bath in glory like him. He would sacrifice everything in order to protect his precious people and village. Even if it meant walking in a pitch black hell for the rest of his life.

Chapter 2

 **Konoha gates 6:00 am 2 years later Naruto and Itachi age 5**

 **Shisui is 9 years old.**

At the gates of Konoha a team of leaf shinobi could be seen walking back from a long term mission. Two of them were Naruto and Itachi. Despite them not even being genin yet, they were sent on missions due to their prodigious nature. They were wearing dark clothing and a combat vest similar to shinobi ones but not identical. The previous handicap they both had with experience was now irrelevant. Their missions were mostly border patrol which occasionally brought them into conflict with enemy shinobi. Each time Naruto and Itachi's resolve to protect strengthened. Though Naruto and Itachi have become colder and more serious because of their missions, they still showed emotion around those closest to them.

In the past year Naruto and Itachi had both improved by leaps and bounds. They both learnt many fire jutsu from Fugaku and even more from Shisui. They had also reduced the amount of hand seals required for fire style jutsu to around three. They knew the Great Fireball Jutsu. Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Big Flame Bullet technique and they also learned how to enhance shuriken with fire chakra to help their destructive potential. Naruto also knew Toad oil: Flame bullet, which is a co-operation jutsu between him and the toads. Naruto had made contact with Gamabunta and passed his test and in turn gained the respect of the boss toad. At first Gamabunta had been quite amused but after seeing how he fought and trained, he acknowledged him. Naruto also also knew the toad elders after Jiraiya introduced them and was on amicable terms with them. Naruto and Itachi had also both been trained in shuriken jutsu. The Uchiha clan taught both of them every little detail of how to use the weapon properly. They had practically mastered using shuriken in any type of situation. Both of them had also become quite skilled in bukijutsu (Weapons). They could use a bow and arrow along with daggers, kunai, ninja wire, and even a sword to a limited degree. Naruto had become adept in fuinjutsu. He could seal away most things and could use seals effectively in combat by sealing weapons inside seals drawn on his hands and torso and even his legs. He also learnt how to seal away specific types of chakra and just chakra in general. However this takes time and Naruto's fighting style revolves around fighting the least amount possible and taking the smallest amount of time possible, so he doesn't use that particular method unless it is necessary. Because of all their feats, Naruto and Itachi were now called once in a life time prodigies.

Both boys had been looking into learning a second element. Naruto was interested in learning water release and Itachi was interested in learning wind release. Naruto would ask his mother to train him in water release and Itachi would ask Shisui to train him in wind, as Naruo's mother has a water affinity and Shisui trained to get a wind affinity.

Naruto and Itachi walked through the streets with people greeting them along the way. They would always nod respectfully back to them. Eventually Itachi parted ways to go to the Uchiha clan, leaving Naruto on his own. He walked towards his house, all the while getting respectful nods from shinobi who knew of how dedicated he was. He arrived at his house and walked through the door. He found his mother making breakfast and his dad waiting at the table.

"I'm home Too-san, Kaa-san." He said tiredly as he walked in. He took off his sandals and combat vest, leaving him in similar clothing to a chunin and jonin.

"Welcome back Naruto, what was your mission like?" Kushina asked.

"Nothing interesting, just got rid of a few enemy scouts." He said simply. Minato and kushina shared a worried look about the types of missions he was being sent on.

"Did anything happen?" Minato asked.

"We were ambushed by a squad of four chunin but Itachi and I took care of it." He said in a bored and tired tone. Again, the same look came across Minato and Kushina's face. He sat down at the table and pulled out a book on human anatomy. Kushina then sat down and gave them breakfast. Both thanked her.

"So Naruto what are your plans today?" Kushina said.

"I've been up for about 2 days straight, so I'll be sleeping for a little while at least." He said putting away his book to start eating.

"You can meet your fathers team today." She said excitedly. Naruto looked at her and seeing how eager she was, couldn't resist.

"Fine, but only because I'm too tired to say anything else." He smiled softly. His parents, Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto and Fugaku could always make him smile. Kushina smiled triumphantly.

"Minato, who do you think Naruto will get along with the most?" Minato adopted a thoughtful expression.

"I think he'll get along with everyone there. Though he'll probably be on better terms with Obito and Rin than Kakashi." Kushina and Naruto nodded. They knew what Kakashi was like and his self proclaimed ninja way. The mission is absolute. "Ja na, Kushina, Naruto." He left in a yellow flash. Naruto finished his food and then went to his room.

"I'll see you in a few hours when we'll meet Too-san's team." He walkd in and promptly fell asleep in his bed, snoring loudly.

 **With Minato's team**

Team Minato was just finishing a warm up in a training ground. and were now standing in front of their sensei waiting to hear the days schedule.

"Yosh, today we'll be working on Taijutsu and sparring specifically and at some point you'll meet my son." He said happily.

"Sensei, you have a son?" Rin asked, shocked. Obito was equally shocked. Kakashi was the only one who wasn't, as he knew of Naruto's existence, though he never commented on it.

"Yes, I do, you'll meet him soon. Lets go!"

 **Just before lunch**

"Um, Minato-Sensei." Rin asked nervously.

"What is it, Rin?" He replied with a smile.

"Obito and I were wondering, is Naruto more like you or Kushina-San?" Obito nodded eagerly. Minato turned to face them with a contemplative expression. He put his hand under his chin.

"Well, in terms of physical traits, he looks exactly like me only with darker blond hair and his skin tone is just like Kushina. His eyes are also the same violet as Kushina."

"What about his personality, is he like you or Kushina?" Obito asked eagerly. A flash of sadness appeared across Minato's features. This didn't go un-noticed by his team.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Minato sighed.

"He isn't arrogant like Bakashi, is he?" Obito asked seriously.

"No, he isn't. Infact he's quite the opposite, he's very humble. Naruto's personality is not really like mine or Kushina's."

"What do you mean Minato-Sensei?" Kakashi chimed in. Minato sighed heavily.

"Naruto is a prodigy and it hasn't made his life easy."

"What do you mean Sensei? If you're a prodigy wouldn't that be better?" Rin asked.

"No, It wouldn't be. Because he's growing up in war times, he has been forced to grow up too fast. He didn't really have a childhood, you might say." He sighed once gain. "He's very quiet and observant. He's always stayed a few steps back from almost everyone else his age to observe. He likes to fully understand things before getting involved."

"He sounds like a prodigy." Kakashi said. Minato nodded.

"He's already seen many people die and because he's only four years old, it's had a huge impact on him. Seeing war turned him into a pacifist and he only fights when absolutely necessary and when he does, he gets it done as quickly as possible with the least amount of suffering possible. He also loves the village and its people more than anything. But he feels his needs are second to the greater goods, so he wanted to become a ninja. He became calm and focussed at practically all times and because of how he acts around people, he has been pretty much shunned by the children of the village because they believe that Naruto thinks he's better than them."

"That's awful." Rin said. Obito nodded grimly.

"He sounds admirable." Kakashi said calmly. They all nodded at that, as it was undeniable.

"He also over works himself and even when he does, he keeps going. He's also suffering a lot because of me." He said sadly.

"What do you mean because of you Sensei?" Obito asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're a great dad." Rin said with confidence.

"It's not really directly my fault but because of my career as a shinobi, it has cast a shadow over him. He wants to be acknowledged as himself and not as Minato Namikaze's son. Because of this, he works himself to the point of barely being able to stand up, all in order to prove himself." ' _He sounds a lot like me.'_ Obito thought. "He has also been selected for slightly higher ranked missions already, which is effecting him in a dark way."

"A dark way?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Because of the nature of some of the missions he's been sent on, he has become colder and his presence is becoming darker." They all nodded. Minato then smiled, confusing them. "But, he does have two close friends from the Uchiha clan that are practically brothers to him and they are all helping out each other with their individual burdens." He said happily.

"The Uchiha clan? Who?" Obito asked.

"Shisui Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha." He said calmly.

"Those two, no wonder. They're both prodigies." He said in an understanding voice.

"They all have the same ideals and desire to protect, so they get along extremely well." Minato then remembered something.

"Oh yeah Kakashi, I forgot to say, good job on landing a hit on me."

"That's amazing Kakashi, hitting Sensei." Obito grunted.

"It was only one hit, it's not all that praiseworthy." Obito was now very annoyed at Rin praising Kakashi.

"I.. can do it too ya kno-" He was silenced when he was pushed down by a picknick basket.

"Nice timing right." A feminine voice said. Obito looked up to see Kushina with a smile on her face. "Order up, it's Kushina special." She said winking.

"Kushina-San! I love the food you make." Rin said when Kushina handed her the basket. Kushina got stars in her eyes and started rubbing her forehead against hers.

"You are sooo cute, you're such a good girl Rin, Dattebane!" Obito grunted. Kushina turned towards him. "Let me get this straight, I come all the way out here to give you lunch and that's the response I get." She said with a mock tone and a smirk.

"I didn't ask for your hand outs! I can fight without food." His stomach growled, causing him to sweat drop. Kushina sighed. She turned Obito around.

"Trying to act tough is fine but eat something first." She said motherly.

"I don't want it!" He yelled.

"Heyyy, you're pretty manly, yeah like I'd ever say that to you!" Her hair started swirling like nine tails and she gained a look of fire in her eyes. She punched him on the head. He held it and was comically screaming. "You need to eat, being healthy is part of being a ninja, so shut up and do it!" A voice grunted in amusement. Obito and Kushina stopped fighting to turn to the source. They saw Naruto with his eyes closed and smiling slightly, wearing a long sleeve white t shirt and black shinobi pants with blue sandals. Obito, Rin and Kakashi were shocked by the resemblance to Minato.

"Wow Sensei, you weren't kidding when you said he looked like you." Rin said still shocked.

"Yeah, it's like we're looking at a younger you." Obito said astonished. Naruto opened his eyes to look at them. "Scratch that, a younger you with Kushina's eyes." Obito added. Naruto smirked. He brought his hand up and waved.

"Yo, I'm Naruto, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Uchiha Obito."

"I'm Nohara Rin."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi." They all said. They then noticed how tired Naruto was.

"Naruto-Kun, what's up with you? You look tired." She asked concerned. He yawned.

"Oh it's nothing much. Just got off a mission." They perked up.

"What kind of mission was it?" Obito asked eagerly.

"Border patrol with some minor distractions from the Hidden Stone." They cringed. Obito, Rin and Kakashi had met many Hidden Stone shinobi on their missions and they weren't exactly friendly.

"Naruto, I heard your friends with Itachi and Shisui." Obito said/asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He said in an even tone.

"Are you as strong as them?" He asked eagerly.

"I'm nowhere near as strong as Shisui but Itachi and I are around the same level." He said in a calmish happy tone.

"What kind of techniques do you know?" Obito asked eagerly.

"Lots of fire style ones and some basic Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but nothing else is worth mentioning." He shrugged, folding his arms.

"That's still impressive for a 5 year old." Kakashi commented.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

"Yosh, lets eat!" Kushina yelled.

During lunch, Naruto and Obito got along extremely well. They had a lot in common. Both were hard workers and both wanted to be acknowledged. Naruto admired his hard working and outgoing personality. Naruto had found another close older brother. He got along with Rin well enough. Not as good as Obito but still enough to be considered a friend and possibly an older sister figure. Kakashi and Naruto were both similar enough to have a regular conversation, however they weren't exactly amicable.

 **6 Months Later**

Naruto and Obito had become extremely close. They trained together, ate together and even just hung out and had fun. Rin would often tag along and join in on training and Obito's crazy hobbies. Naruto and Rin found Obito's helping the elderly extremely amusing. Obito had even come to train with Itachi and Shisui because Naruto now considered him a brother. Rin had become an older sister figure to him. She would scold him if he trained too much, didn't eat enough and she would playfully tease him, though it didn't really work since there wasn't much she could tease him about. All in all they had become like a comical sort of family from a TV show. They all wanted to help Kakashi out by inviting him, but he always refused. They only wanted to help him out by filling the emptiness he felt in his heart.

Recently Naruto had started water release training. It would take a while to learn because he had to learn how to convert his chakra into a different nature but he would get it in time. Before he had started a second element, he had attempted mastering fire release. Shisui had stressed that it's important that you master something before you move on to something else. Naruto and Itachi took this to heart and had trained in their fire release jutsu A LOT. They now only needed the tiger seal to perform fire jutsu. Kushina had been ecstatic that her son wanted to learn water jutsu. It was one of her many specialities. He was about halfway through his training for water release ninjutsu.

Around the Namikaze household, Minato and Kushina are talking about their team.

"Kakashi is improving steadily and so is Rin." Minato said.

"Yeah but Obito.. He's clumsy, he can't throw a shuriken straight and his jutsu set up is…, he'll need some work." Kushina sighed.

"Even so, his bright and outgoing personality is really important." Kushina smiled. "Oh wait, I don't need to tell you. I mean he is your favourite isn't he?"

"Oh you sure about that?" She asked mockingly. "He has helped out Naruto a lot with his personality. He's become happier and more out going." She smiled. "By the way have you gotten the details on your new mission yet?"

"I haven't got the whole story but I'm pretty sure it's going to be Kannabi Bridge." He said grimly.

"Well, just do your best alright." Minato nodded.

 **2 Days Later 6:00am Konoha gates.**

Team Minato is about to go off to Kannabi Bridge and Kushina and Naruto are there to see them off.

"All of you do your best and be careful." Kushina said. Kakashi and Rin nodded while Obito was looking into the distance. "And you Obito." She said mockingly. He turned his head around anime style.

"What?" He asked rudely. She bent down to his level and pointed to his face.

"Your clumsy and you're hasty, and you're a blundering fool too and add knucklehead to the list, so be doubly careful out there. Because if you come back injured, you'll get more than my fist, got that?" She yelled. Obito's eyes widened. He then smirked.

"Who do you think I am anyway. I'm gonna become Hokge, lord Obito Uchiha. Please there's nothing to worry about. I'll make the mission a success and then, bring back everyone without a scratch! That's a promise!" He finished with a wide grin. Kushina's eyes widened and then she smiled. She put her fist up and held it with her arm underneath.

"You better keep that promise!" She yelled. They both giggled.

"Obito be careful out there." Naruto spoke up. He held out his fist. Obito bumped it.

"You have so little faith in me, I told you I'm gonna become Hokage!" They all shared a laugh at that, except Kakashi. Team Minato then left, leaving Kushina and Naruto to walk back home. Naruto was about to learn the pain of losing family.

 **2 Days Later**

Team Minato was walking towards the gates, however there was a lack of one loud goggle wearing shinobi. Minato and Rin were wondering how they would break it to Naruto but Kakashi was still thinking about Obito and his promise to protect Rin. They went their separate ways to mourn Obito.

 **Namikaze Household**

"I'm home."

"Welcome home Too-San." Minato walked through the door to see Naruto reading about one of Minato's creations. The Rasengan. Minato smiled slightly.

"How did the mission go, Minato?" Kushina asked. Minato's expression became grim.

"The mission was a success but we, lost Obito." Naruto's eyes widened and he felt a pain in his chest he had never felt before.

 **Obito's Funeral**

Obito's classmates, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Rin, Itachi, Shisui and Naruto were at his funeral. It was quiet. Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hair completely. His face gave away no emotion. He was still in shock from what had happened. When he had learned the details of the mission, he was shocked and saddened. He was brought out of his musings when a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Kakashi, who had a sad remorseful look in his one visible eye.

"Obito died protecting us, never forget that." He said sadly. Naruto allowed one silent tear to flow down his cheek. He clenched his heart. ' _So this is what it's like to lose someone precious to you. I hate it.'_ Obito's name was now carved into the shinobi memorial stone, a place that Kakashi and Naruto would visit for a long time after this.

 **3 Months Later**

Because of Obito's death, Naruto, Rin and Kakashi had grown closer. Kakashi had adopted many of Obito's traits. Such as greater concern for team mates than the mission and also occasionally being late to missions. Rin had become very sombre and sad.

Obito's death had a great effect on Naruto. So much that he rarely even smiled anymore. If he trained crazily before, now he was training at a rate that would impress Might Guy and beyond. He asked his parents to train him with everything they had and seeing his resolve they were unable to refuse him. His resolve to protect his precious people increased. He mastered the Rasengan and completed his water manipulation. He was even expressing interest in some of the more advance fuinjutsu. His Taijutsu was better as he had increased his speed and reaction time but those were not his greatest feats. He had awakened the same power as his mother. Adamantine Sealing Chains. Adamantine Sealing Chains are the physical form of sealing jutsu. They can restrain the target, suck out chakra, erect barriers and neutralise chakra, freezing someone completely. His parents, Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto and Fugaku were worried about him. He wasn't really acting like himself anymore.

Recently Kakashi and Rin were sent on a mission to pick up a scroll for a peace negotiation however they weren't back yet.

Two days later Minato came back to the village with Kakashi and a body bag sealed inside a scroll. When Minato told Naruto that Rin was dead, he was in denial. He had already lost his older brother figure, he couldn't lose his older sister figure.

 **Rin's Funeral**

The same silence and the same people minus Rin were standing in the graveyard. Naruto's hair was once again shadowing his eyes and a single tear was falling freely. Kakashi wasn't doing much better, he was crying from his one visible eye. Naruto had failed to protect his precious people and for that he was ashamed of himself even if it wasn't his fault. Kakashi was thinking of failure as well. ' _Forgive me Obito. I failed you.'_ He thought sadly.

 **1 Month Later**

A lot had happened in the past month. Minato had become Hokage after a peace treaty was barganed and the 3rd Great Shinobi war had ended. Kakashi had joined anbu black ops. Unfortunately Naruto now had an even heavier burden to live up to and even more increasing expectations. Since his father was now the Hokage it meant being referred to as 'The Hokage's Son' and in his mind that was even worse than 'Minato namikaze's Son.' Minato knew how much his son was suffering but because of his new found duties he was unable to help. Kushina tried to help as much as possible but had little success. Itachi, Shisui, mikoto and Fugaku also tried to help as much as possible and they did manage to make him smile a few times at least. Gradually they were all helping Naruto out of the darkness he had fallen into and they were succeeding, even if it would take a while.

Kakashi was a different story. Minato assigned him to anbu to help ease the pain in his heart but he had gained recognition as 'Cold Blooded Kakashi' and 'Friend Killer Kakashi.' It was only darkening his heart further. So far there was nothing that could accelerate the healing of his wounded heart.

 **Hospital**

"Congradulations, your due date is October 10th." The doctor told her. Kushina smiled and blushed. ' _Naruto, this might help you.'_

 **Namikaze Household**

Naruto was out getting some Dango with Itachi and Shisui and Minato was home baking. (Don't ask why, I just like baking.)

"Minato, Naruto is gonna be a brother DATTEBANE!" She yelled excitedly.

"Eh, another baby?" He came out happily.

"Yeah, we're having another child DATTEBANE!"

"Another child?"

"Another Child DATTEBANE!" Kushina ran forward and hugged Minato and he hugged back. "This is great for Naruto as well." Kushina said contently.

"Why is that?"

"If he has a younger sibling to love and protect then he might go back to his old self." Minato nodded.

"This will be great for all of us."

A few hours later at 4:30 pm Naruto got home. Naruto was wearing a black jacket with a white trim down the centre and along the top of the sleeves and also black shinobi pants with combat boots. He smiled lightly. ' _All of them really do care.'_ Itachi and Shisui had been trying their hardest to get Naruto to smile and they were succeeding. They did everything they knew he liked when they went out. Training, got Dango and Fried Shrimp and even some light pranking that Obito had introduced them to. He was regaining himself. The last thing to bring him back was literally just around the corner. He heard lots of anime style noise and pots falling over and it finally stopped. He walked around the corner and poked his head out to see what happened. He saw his Mother and Father sat on the couch with happy expressions and blushes on their face. He also noticed the mess on the floor consisting of pots, papers and random items from around the house. He sweatdropped. ' _Something is up, Too-san and Kaa-san are tidy freaks.'_

"Why are you so happy?" He asked as he sat down on the couch opposite them. Minato and Kushina shared a look of excitement. Kushina spoke up.

"Naruto, you're going to be a brother DATTEBANE!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"I'm going to be… a brother?" He mumbled. Minato and Kushina nodded eagerly. "I'm going to be a brother?" He said slightly louder.

"That's right Naruto. You're going to be an older brother." Minato said happily. Naruto then gained the biggest smile he had ever had on his face.

"I'm going to be a brother!" He yelled. He ran over to his parents and they all embraced in a warm and loving hug. Naruto was poking Kushina's belly, much to her amusement. ' _This is the happiest I've ever seen him.'_ Kushina thought. Minato was thinking along similar lines.

"Hey can I go tell Itachi and Shisui?" He asked eagerly.

"I Suppose but no-one else apart from Mikoto and Fugaku, understood." Kushina said in a firm tone. He nodded and ran out the door.

Naruto ran to the Uchiha compound as fast as he could. He ignored everyone calling his way and proceeded to burst through the door of the main house. He found Itachi and Shisui playing shogi. (Like the Japanese version of chess but way more complicated.) Itachi and Shisui noticed his happy smile and wondered how he could become so happy.

"Guys, I just got the greatest news ever!" Itachi responded just as excitedly.

"I've got the greatest news as well!"(Can you guess what it is?) You first Naruto."

"Alright. I'm gonna be an older brother!" He yelled. Itachi's eyes widened and he smiled just as brightly as Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm gonna be an older brother as well!" Itachi yelled. Shisui watched the whole thing happily. Naruto's smile grew even brighter. They held out their fists and bumped them happily. Mikoto ran into the room to find them laughing happily. ' _I've never seen naruto this happy…'_

"Naruto, Itachi, Shisui. Why are you so happy?" She obviously knew why Itachi and Shisui were happy but she had no idea why Naruto was.

"Mikoto-San, I'm gonna be an older brother!"

"Kushina is pregnant?" Naruto nodded eagerly. She smiled.

"I heard you're pregnant as well Mikoto-San." She smiled softly and brought a hand to her stomach. Naruto turned to Itachi. "Itachi, do you think our younger siblings will be friends?" Itachi nodded. Shisui chimed in.

"I think they'll be like real siblings. Like all of us." They smiled and all three held out their fists. They formed a circle of fists and smiles. Mikoto watched the whole thing happy. _'Its great to be a family.'_ She remembered something.

"Itachi, Naruto. Remember you'll be starting the academy tomorrow." They both sighed heavily and depressingly slumped over.

"We've already been on loads of missions and stuff, why do we have to go to the academy?" They both whined.

"Because it's the standard system for getting promoted and the Hokage can't make an exception for just two of you." Shisui said reasonably. They sighed in defeat. Shisui and Mikoto smirked.

 **Next Day Academy**

Naruto and Itachi are standing outside the academy with deapann looks on their faces. They had recovered form their excitement the day before and rverted back to their calm demeanor. Naruto is wearing his black jacket with a white trim on the centre and sleeves, black shinobi pants and combat boots. Itachi is wearing a black short sleeved high collared shirt with the Uchiha crest on it. He is also wearing dark grey pants and blue shinobi sandals. They were both sporting book bags. Behind them Shisui is chuckling at their misfortune.

"Have fun with the fangirls!" He laughed cheekily. The younger boys gained a look of horror on their face and turned to Shisui with an 'I'm gonna kill you' look. He cringed. They turned to the academy, sighed and made their way in. Just before they made their way in the building Naruto stopped Itachi and looked at him seriously.

"We are not gonna spend more than one year here, got it." Itachi agreed and they walked in.

As soon as they walked into their classroom they were met with looks that consisted of curiousness from the academy teachers. jealous from the boys and fangirlish heart in their eyes ones from girls. They sighed heavily. ' _This is gonna be a long year.'_ They thought simultaneously.

 **Nine Months Later**

As predicted by Naruto and Itachi. The year had gone by slow and painful. Questions after questions and date requests after date requests. It was all in all cringeworthy. On the bright side they had both graduated early and been put on the same team because of how well they worked together. The third member of the team was a random civilian kid that didn't really know what it meant to be a ninja but they got along fine and they worked together well enough. Naruto and Itachi had both turned 6 years old.

Baby Sasuke was born. He was now the most precious thing to Itachi in the entire world and he cared about him more than anything. Sasuke had also taken a liking to Naruto as seen when he giggles oddly whenever he's around. Naruto enjoyed the feeling of something so small and vulnerable, yet so full of life and love. It made him more excited than anything to see his baby sister born. Yes his sister was almost here and Naruto was growing more impatient by the day. He would always come home and listen to see if she was moving or anything. He had asked what his parents were going to name her. They decided on Mito. To honour the previous Jinchuriki of the nine tails.

 **October 10th**

Naruto is walking through the streets of the Leaf Village in the evening with Itachi. They had finished a training session and were on their way to grab some Dango. Naruto was extremely excited. His mother had started going into child labour shortly before and he was itching to see his baby sister.

"So Naruto excited to see what your baby sister looks like?"

"Yeah, Sasuke looks exactly like you it's almost impossible. It'd be cool if she looked like me but I'll have to wait and see." He moped. "It really sucks that I can't be there waiting but still, I understand the special circumstances." Itachi nodded. They were then overwhelmed with a the feeling of a cold presence. It gave them a shiver up their spine. They encountered Kakashi and Guy. Naruto asked seriously.

"kakshi do you feel it? Like the air has suddenly gone cold." Kakashi nodded grimly.

"Yosh my youthful friend, you're just overthinking!"

"I don't think he is." Itachi said calmly. "Look around." Everyone had an uncomfortable expression on their face. This caused Guy to become slightly less easy going.

"I guess you're right, it does feel off." A giant puff of smoke in the centre of the village drew their attention. They heard growling and then they saw it. The swishing of nine tails. Naruto muttered something that would haunt him forever.

"Kaa-San."

Naruto was currently trying to save as many people as possible from crumbling buildings and objects. Itachi was going to take care of Sasuke. Naruto He had attempted to banish the though of his mother from his mind to focus on doing whatever he could do to help. He noticed the nine tails face the Hokage moument. It charged up a tailed beast bomb and blew it towards the Hokage monument. It was stopped by a barrier of seals and seemingly phased out of existence. A huge explosion was heard form outside the village. ' _That Jutsu, it's Too-San!'_ He smiled slightly. His father would always protect his mother.

Around 10 minutes later he saw Gamabunta wrestling with the nine tails. The nine tails got a scratch on Gamabunta's left eye. Naruto saw the nine tails being teleported from the village to the outskirts. He was now helping people out who had been stuck in debris and injured by carrying them to the medical bay.

Naruto caught sight of a large barrier outside the village but it was the chains at the top of the barrier that got him worried. He knew it was one of his mother's powers, so naturally he was worried. He rushed towards the source and arrived just in time to witness the nine tails pierce his mother and father through the torso with his claw. The Third Hokage was also present. He couldn't stop the tears that built up in his eyes. On top of what looked like a small shrine was a baby. Realisation hit Naruto.

"Mito…" He muttered. He could see red hair but nothing else. His parents started speaking.

"Kushina I'm about to start the 8 Trigrams Sealing Formula so now is the time to say what we want to Mito." He said in a pained voice.

"Mito, don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe everyday and stay warm, also don't stay up late, you need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends, just a few. Ones you can really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjustu hard. Remember that everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upper classmen at the academy. Oh and this is important. It's about the three shinobi prohibitions. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money and put all of your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. The last prohibition is women. You and I are women so in this case lets talk about men. The world is full of men so it's only natural to take interest in them. Just don't get hooked on bad men alright. Find someone like your father. Speaking of the three prohibitons, be wary of Jiraiya-Sensei, ya know. Most of all, be kind to your older brother. He can be cold and unfeeling but he knows what's best and does what's right. He has already been through so much pain and I want you to help him through that. Mito, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true. There's still so, so, so much more that I want to pass onto you. I wish I could stay with you longer! I love you! Minato I'm sorry. I used up all your time." She said tearing up the whole way through.

"That's fine. Mito I guess my message to you, is the same as your nagging mothers. Eight Trigrams Seal." He finished. The nine tails was sucked up in to a seal on Mito's belly. The barrier was dropped. Naruto with tears streaming down his face, rushed to his parents with the Third Hokage following behind. He noticed his mother still breathing.

"Kaa-San!" He yelled frantically and held her up. She groggily opened her eyes.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Even after death we're still making you suffer. But I have one promise if you'll honour it." Naruto nodded with tears still streaming down his face at an uncontrollable rate. "Please take care of Mito. She's the only family you have left, so please protect her with all your strength and take care of yourself as well." He nodded again. She started drooping downwards. "Even in my last moments I keep placing heavy burdens on you, I'm so sorry Naruto. Please forgive me." She then closed her eyes, never to open them again. The sound of crying caught his attention. He turned his tear filled face to the source of crying. He walked to Mito and picked her up to see her whiskerless face (Kushina didn't have them so Mito won't either). As if his presence was an instant way to calm, Mito stopped crying. She snuggled into his chest and giggled a little. She opened her eyes showing them an azure blue. Naruto smiled so softly it was almost un noticeable.

"You have Kaa-San's hair and Too-San's eyes. The opposite of me." He muttered. He brought one of his fingers to her face and she grabbed it and looked at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He smiled sadly and looked to the bodies of his parents, then his mothers. "I promise I'll take care of her, Kaa-San, Too-San." The tears were still streaming down his face uncontrollably. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was The Third Hokage.

"Lets go, Naruto." He then started walking away with Naruto at his side.

"I'm not letting Mito out of my sight." Naruto said firmly.

"Alright but we must go now." The third led him to his office to discuss what would happen to the young Jinchuriki.

 **1 Week After The Attack**

The funeral for all the deceased shinobi had gone by fast. Naruto stood there with silent tears streaming down his face. In his hands was a sleeping Mito. The Third Hokage was placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He had lost his wife Biwako, so he wasn't holding up much better. Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto, Fugaku and even little Sasuke were there trying to confort him. It was a sad day for everyone but no more than Naruto. The Third Hokage had placed a law saying that if anyone talk about Mito's status as a Jinchuriki they would be severely punished. He had also announced that he was taking up the mantle of Hokage again.

In the Dango shop are Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Genma and Hayate.

"They say the Third is taking over again." Hayate said.

"And here I was thinking the new generation would spice it up a little." Genma commented.

"I hear what your saying Genma." Guy commented in an un-youthful tone.

"All we can do now is work hard for our village." Asuma said calmly.

"Well anyway, lets all have some dumplings to celebrate the Third getting his job back!" Kurenai said joyfully. Everyone was about to cheer when a kunai came flying through the store and put a perfect scratch through Kurenai's forehead protector and pinned her dango to the wall. She, along with everyone else were about to get angry but their eyes widened when they saw Naruto Namikaze standing there with an icy glare that could make the Hokage shrink back in their seat. It reminded them of Kakashi when he got angry. Kurenai quickly gained a sad and regretful look in her eyes. He walked down the street with the icy glare still present in his eyes.

"What's up with him?" Hayate asked.

"He's fallen into despair." Guy said seriously.

"What do you mean Guy?" Kurenai asked.

"Naruto has fallen into the same darkness as Kakashi."

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" Asuma asked.

Guy sighed.

"Naruto is a child being forced to grow up in war times and it's changed him. Obito and Rin were like siblings to him and when he lost them he was deeply hurt. Now he lost his parents and to top it off he saw them die. He even has to raise his younger sister now. Imagine what you would feel like if you saw someone prance around and practically yell hurray my entire family is dead and someone else is taking his job. He's becoming more violent as well." He said sadly. Kurenai was now feeling depressed and saddened at how hard his life had been and the others were sympathetic.

On the streets Shisui was walking down a road when he caught sight of Naruto walking in the same direction. He smirked. Shisui ran to his back and tried to grab him from behind to surprise him. When he was about to jump Naruto tripped him and jumped on top of him with a kunai pinned to his throat and a cold glare was directed at him. Shisui had let his guard down because he was around his friend but to disarm him so easily was still a feat. He still had the kunai pinned to his throat.

"It's me. It's Shisui." He said. Naruto got off him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked coldly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said in a concerned manner.

"I'm fine." He lied through his teeth and walked away, leaving a very worried Shisui.

 **Uchiha Compound**

Shisui decided he needed to talk with Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku about Naruto, so he walked into the main house with a stern and serious look on his face. He found them sitting in the living room with similar expressions. Itachi was holding Sasuke. They all shared a look and knew exactly what each other were thinking. Shisui started.

"We need to do something about Naruto." Mikoto spoke up.

"Yes, since Minato and Kushina died, he's been colder and the only time he even reveals the slightest emotion is when he is around Mito-Chan." She said concerned.

"Naruto is more than my best friend. He's my brother. There has to be something we can do." Itachi said with determination.

"Yeah. We have to help Naruto. We owe it to Minato and Kushina. Besides, he is family." Fugaku said. Mikoto then thought of something that would change Naruto's life for the better.

"Why don't we adopt Naruto and Mito." Everyone's eyes widened. "Why not. He is practically family and he has no where else to go." Fugaku thought about it.

"I don't have any reason to object. I don't think Itachi and Shisui do either." Mikoto smiled.

"Alright, lets do it!"

 **Hokage's Ofiice**

Naruto was walking towards the Hokage's office with baby Mito in his arms. He was smiling softly at her when she flailed her arms around. He was wondering what the Hokage wanted. He knocked on the door.

"Enter!" A stern voice said. He complied. In the office was Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto, Fugaku, baby Sasuke and of course the Hokage.

"What's this?" Mikoto smiled and glomped both Naruto and Mito into a hug.

"Naruto, we're adopting you and Mito!" She yelled happily. The responses were instant. The Hokage and Uchiha family were smiling, Mito was giggling uncontrollably and Naruto was confused.

"Huh?"

Chapter 3

 **Konoha 5 Years After Nine Tails Attack 6:00 pm Naruto and Itachi age 11 Shisui age 15**

In a small training ground with a pond we see an 11 year old Naruto Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha wearing the standard Chunin uniform sparring.

Naruto was throwing a punch that was blocked by Itachi but then flipped over Itachi's body and attempted a roundhouse kick to his head. Itachi blocked it thanks to his now fully matured sharingan. They then both jumped back and stared at each other intently. They both started going through hand seals at an impossible pace. They ended on the bird seal. Two giant dragons made of water then flew out of the pond and hit each other mid air. Both of them used the cover to clash underneath kunai to kunai. A fierce Taijutsu battle is what followed with speed that some jonin wouldn't be able to catch up with. They separated, Naruto and Itachi smiled.

"Okay, that's enough you two. You've got to get going for dinner or Mikoto-San is going to get angry." They turned to the source of the voice. It was Shisui. Shisui pretty much hadn't changed. He only got older. He still had his short messy black hair and kind features.

"Yeah, got it." Naruto yelled back. He motioned for Itachi to follow and he did. The spar they had just had could be considered a full on fight to most people but to them it was a light warm up to keep their instincts from dulling.

In the past five years Naruto's skill had skyrocketed. He was now a Chunin but had the skills of an elite Jonin. Naruto had mastered four out of five nature transformations. Fire, Water, Wind and Lightning. He knows several justu from each element and could be called a master of ninjutsu. Jiraiya had also trained him in stealth and espionage tactics. Speaking of Jiraiya, he hadn't been in the village for a number of years because of Orochimaru defecting. He was tracking his movements constantly. Naruto's Genjutsu skill had increased massively thanks to the help of the Uchiha clan. He had essentially recreated sharingan illusions without the sharingan, which is amazing. Genjutsu isn't his primary way to fight but it was still a great supplementary tool in is mind. His, Itachi and Shisui's favourite genjutsu is when their body dissolves into crows, distracting the enemy. His Taijutsu is through the roof. He is constantly pushing his body past its limits and in doing so he had reached the absolute physical peak for an 11 year old. His speed is on par with his father (Not Hirasishin) and Shisui, who had become renown as 'Shisui of The Body Flicker.' Naruto's reaction time is also astounding. Naruto's strength is also insane. He uses chakra to enhance his punches and kicks to make them more deadly but his regular strength is still quite incredible for his age. The Rasengan is also something Naruto had improved. He found out from Jiraiya that the Rasengan was an incomplete jutsu and was supposed to have an element added to it. After much gruelling training Naruto had found it was too difficult to add in an element using only one hand, so he came up with another method. Shadow clones. He formed the Rasengan and the clone added elemental manipulation to it. In doing so he had created the **Katon: Rasengan, Suiton: Rasengan, Futon:Rasengan and Raiton:Rasengan.** What they all do is pretty self techniques are extremely hard to perform as they require absolute mastery over the given element. Eventually Naruto was able to perform the techniques with only one hand but it was still insanely difficult. He was also working on an upgraded form of the elemental Rasengan that would be even more devastating. Fuinjustu is another area where he really excelled. He began learning about the Uzumaki clans Hiden ninjutsu shortly after his parents death and was now an incredibly skilled seals master, who knew of many ways to apply seals into battle and just everyday life. One thing he used seals for was speed and strength training with resistance seals. The resistance seals are small complicated seals that are drawn anywhere on the body and make the user feel like they're carrying extra weight when in reality they are not. This helps with speed and strength because if you get to the level you were at before you placed the seals on yourself, when you take them off you are at an entirely new level. Naruto uses resistance seals almost all the time, even in everyday life. The seals can be released at any time Naruto wants by a one handed ram hand sign. The Hiraishin is something he had made sigifigant progress with but wasn't getting too far with just yet, even with his fathers notes. His Adamantine Sealing Chains are something he had gained mastery over. They were what he used primarily to restrain someone if needed and sometimes to keep someone from moving when he needed to get in the final blow. He could now even make them invisible. He spent some time training in Mt Myoboku when he had something he needed a lot of time to train for as in Mt Myoboku Time passes slower than the normal time. He even allowed Itachi and Shisui to train there and they were on good terms with the toads. The toad sages Fukusaku and Shima had often gone on about him becoming a sage but he would say he wasn't ready yet, which he wasn't. The sages weren't worried though as they knew he would definitely become one. In the shinobi world the name Naruto Namikaze was already feared and respected among allies and enemies alike. He was given a flee on sight rating in many enemy nations such as Iwa and also Kiri. His skill is so great that he, along with Itachi had been personally requested by the Hokage to be Anbu Black Ops. They had yet to reply but they would definitely be accepting. His appearance hadn't really changed. He only looked older.

Itachi had improved a whole lot as well. He is also a Chunin with the skill of a Jonin. He had managed to master Fire, Wind and Water release ninjutsu. Not to the same degree as Naruto but still quite well. He had awakened his Sharingan and fully mastered it by age 8. Because of it his Genjutsu is now through the roof. He could catch practically anyone in his Genjutsu except for Shisui and Naruto, who know how to fight higher level genjustu. His Taijutsu is pretty much the same level as Naruo, he just doesn't have his stamina. He trained a lot at Mt Myoboku with Naruto and Shisui and because of it he managed to heighten his skills to a great level while not taking up a whole lot of time. He had signed the crow summoning contract. A present from Shisui. His name is also feared around the world and respected. His feats had earned him a personal invitation from the Hokage to join Anbu Black Ops along with Naruto. He would definitely be accepting. Itachi's hair had grown longer and it is pulled into a low ponytail with bangs framing his face. Tear-troughs had also started to form under his eyes.

Shisui's prowess had increased as well. He is now renown around the world as 'Shisui of the Body Flicker.' His speed is so great that if you looked away even for one second, your fate is sealed. He had mastered Fire, Wind and Lightning release. He awakened and mastered his sharingan at age 9. Genjutsu had become his greatest strength. His genjutsu is reputed as the strongest in the Uchiha clan and even in the world. His sharingan prowess became famed throughout the world. Shinobi everywhere are terrified to face his visual jutsu. He could even control people with his sharingan. Shisui's Taijutsu is advanced enough to fight on equal terms with Naruto and Itachi. Even when Naruto has his weights off.

The three brothers walked back towards the Uchiha clan compound. Once there, Itachi and Naruto separated with Shisui to go to the main house. They walked in through the sliding Japanese door. They let out an audible 'I'm home.' They were about to take off their shoes when they heard running coming their direction. They turned around to be glomped by Mito and Sasuke into one big sibling hug. Mito has Minato's face and eye colour but she has Kushina's red hair that falls down to her waist. She looks very similar to Naruto. Sasuke has black hair that is spiked up at the back with bangs framing his face. He has black eyes like Itachi and Mikoto's face. He looks very similar to Itachi. Their personalities are very similar. Mito and Sasuke are both pleasant, cute and easy to get along with. They also idolise Naruto and Itachi more than anything and want to be like them. Mito wants to be acknowledged as herself and not the fox by becoming Hokage and Sasuke wants to live up to Fugaku's expectations and surpass Naruto and Itachi. Mito knew she wasn't born into the clan by blood but she didn't care. They were still family.

"Welcome home Naruto-Nii-San, Itachi-Nii-San!" They yelled. Naruto and Itachi smiled at their childishness. Sasuke and Mito spoke up. Mito was first.

"Lets go outside and play together! What should we play first?" Sasuke nodded eagerly.

"Stop that Sasuke, Mito." They turned to see Mikoto in an apron. "You're brothers have had a long day of training and it's nearly dinner time so get ready." They both moped.

"But Kaa-San." They said simultaneously. Naruto and Itachi smiled down at them. They shared a look.

"It's okay. We can play with them now besides it's fun." Itachi said. Mikoto sighed and Mito and Sasuke turned around with a huge grin.

They were walking through the Uchiha compound. Itachi was carrying Sasuke and Naruto was carrying Mito. They were all greeted with smiles and respectful nods. At first the clan had been a little less than optimistic about having the vessel of the nine tails in the clan but they had warmed up to her when they realised that she was just a normal girl and not the demon itself. She was told by Naruto about what she is and that she is herself, not the nine tails. At first she had been upset but was comforted when Naruto told her that he'd always be there for her no matter what and after that she had accepted herself. Sasuke knew as well but he loved Mito as a sister and that wouldn't change. Naruto smiled at the thought of the clan. They had saved him from the darkness that he had fallen into and he was devoted to them. They saved him from loneliness.

They all walked to the forest outside the clan.

"So what do you guys wanna play?" Naruto asked bending down in one knee.

"Hide and seek!" Sasuke yelled. Mito nodded.

"Alright then, you hide and we'll find you." Itachi said kindly. They nodded eagerly and ran off. Naruto and Itachi covered their eyes and began counting to ten. When they had finished they uncovered their eyes. Of course they could feel their chakra signature and easily pinpoint them but there was no fun in that. They feigned ignorance as they walked pass. Sasuke and Mito were both hiding up a tree plotting to surprise them. They saw Naruto walk down below. They giggled lightly. Both 5 year olds jumped down and landed on Naruto but he didn't fall down, only stumble slightly.

"Got you Naruto-Nii-San." Sasuke yelled. Mito cheered in a similar way. Naruto smirked.

"You're pretty sharp, Mito, Sasuke. But too bad." He dispelled in a puff of smoke and they both fell on the ground. They were both picked up from behind and placed on Naruto's shoulders by him.

"No fair Naruto-Nii-San." Mito pouted. Sasuke grunted. Naruto smirked. They heard Mikoto calling them for dinner. Itachi came out of the trees.

"We have to go guys." He said smiling. They all nodded.

"Naruto-Nii-San, Itachi-Nii-San, that was fun. Can we do it some other time?" Sasuke asked. They smiled.

"Sure, we'll do it some other time." Naruto smiled. Both 5 year olds giggled and nuzzled into Naruto's hair.

 **Main Uchiha House Dinner Time**

"Too-San." Sasuke said. Fugaku turned his attention to Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Today when we were playing hide and seek, Mito and I were about to surprise Naruto but he used a shadow clone to distract us and that's cheating isn't it?" He asked cutely.

"Oh, nice way to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu Naruto." Mito got an idea.

"Hey, Naruto-Nii-San you can teach Sasuke and I the Shadow Clone Jutsu after dinner right?" Mito asked eagerly. Mikoto turned around from the dishes.

"Sleep after dinner Sasuke, Mito." They both whined. Naruto brought up his hands and patted them both on the head softly. They were blushing slightly from the affection.

"Sorry Mito, Sasuke. Maybe some other time alright." He said with a smile. Mito and Sasuke both grumbled and blushed. Naruto then remembered something.

"By the way Too-San, Kaa-San. Itachi and I have a summons from Hokage-Sama tomorrow, so we might be gone all day." Fugaku was interested now.

"What is the summon about?"

"Itachi and I were invited by Hokage-Sama and Danzo-Sama to be the Hokage's personal Anbu Black Ops." He said simply. Fugaku's eyes widened at this, as did Mikoto's.

"This is great Itachi, Naruto. This is not only great for you but also for the clan as well. I'm sure you know why." They nodded. Closer to the Hokage meant access to more information. It was common knowledge amongst the Uchiha that they had been ostracised and practically been stripped of any real political power. They also knew this was a result of the nine tails attack on the leaf and the village leaders were suspicious of the Uchiha clan. Mito and Sasuke were confused about what they were talking about.

"Um, Too-san what's Anbu Black Ops?" Mito asked shyly. He responded.

"Your brothers have been selected for a very important position that is close to the Hokage. Be proud of them." He said pridefully. They nodded. "Also, don't mention this to anyone else." He said sternly. They both nodded, a little scared by the tone their father had us

 **Hokage's Ofiice Next Day**

In the Hokage's office Naruto and Itachi are bowing on one knee in front of the Hokage.

"Do you Naruto Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha accept the role as my personal Anbu?" The Hokage asked smiling.

"Yes, Sir" They said in perfect synch. The Hokage smiled.

"From today you belong to the anbu that serve directly under me. You will go to the anbu headquarters to get your gear and meet your team." Both of them nodded respectfully and left.

 **Anbu Headquarters**

Naruto and Itachi are waiting for their gear in the Anbu Headquarters, which is a dark and bleak place. They had received their anbu tattoos the day before which were placed on the left arm just below the shoulder. The sound of a box sliding against metal turned their attention towards a boar masked anbu giving them their gear.

"Here are your full sets of gear." He said calmly. They walked over to the gear and picked it up.

"Thank you very much." They both said. They walked into the changing rooms. They put on their individual gear. Black spiked toeless boots. Black shinobi pants with shuriken and kunai holsters. A black tank top to show the anbu tattoo. A grey flak jacket over the tank top. Black gloves that go just past the elbow with a metal plate on top of the hand along with grey metal arm guards. Itachi was wearing his high collared black Uchiha shirt instead of the tank top. They came to the masks. Itachi's was a weasel which is ironic (Itachi means weasel in Japanese). Naruto's was a black and red dragon like mask with sinister looking features. Last but not least they strapped on their katana. They had yet to be given any formal training but that would come later on. After looking at themselves in the mirror they decided to go meet the team they would be on.

They walked into the anbu team room with their masks off to find the team conversing normally. They turned their attention to them.

"From today we've been assigned to Anbu Black Ops. I'm Naruto Namikaze."

"I'm Itachi Uchiha."

"Pleased to meet you all." They chorused. A brown haired anbu with dark eyes walked to them. (It's tenzo)

"I see, you're the ones. Use the lockers farthest at the back." They both nodded. The other anbu were muttering about how they were only 11 years old and how that's young even for anbu where age doesn't matter. The same brown haired man spoke up again. "Team Ro is assembling in 5 minutes at training ground 3, be there on time."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir." Everyone sunshined out.

 **Training Ground 8**

Naruto and Itachi are walking towards their new team who are seated on training posts. Several Kunai and shuriken were being thrown at them but they were all off target so they didn't react to them. They stopped and stared at each other until a voice cut the tension. It was Kakashi in his full anbu attire and Tenzo/Kinoe (Anbu code name) was behind him.  
"What are you doing? Explain yourselves." Kakashi demanded.

"We wanted to make sure they had the skills to be one of us."

"Since he's too young." Another added.

"Do you have a problem with the decisions of your superiors?"

"No, it's not like that…"

"Haven't you already sensed that they aren't ordinary?" He turned to Naruto and Itachi. "You already know who I am so we'll skip the introductions. I'm the captain of team Ro. You're new but I want you to learn the rules and formations quickly." He said.

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"We would like you to demonstrate some of your skill to stop the other members from doubting you." They started walking towards an area where several targets were set up on trees. Naruto and Itachi knew exactly what they were going to do. Itachi went up first. He jumped in the air and flipped so he was facing downwards. He spun around and threw several kunai in every direction. He pulled out two more kunai and threw them into two other ones changing their direction. Every single kunai hit dead centre in the targets along the tree. Even the one in a blind spot. Naruto went up and did the exact same thing as Itachi only faster after Itachi had pulled out the kunai.

"They're good." One of them muttered. Another voice grunted in agreement.

"They're talented but it's still odd for the anbu to make an exception for someone so young." Tenzo said.

"Danzo-Sama recommended them." Kakashi said calmly.

"Oh, they don't fit the mold exactly though."

"What do you mean?"

"Danzo-Sama has his own criteria for anbu and foundation agents."

"And?"

'I just can't see them as one of his recommendations."

 **Uchiha Clan**

In Fugaku's room both Naruto and Itachi are seated in front of him.

"We started our duties today."

"Is that so, that's my boys. But there is one thing you must never forget. Before you are leaf anbu you are first and foremost Itachi and Naruto of the Uchiha clan. "

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir"

"The Uchiha clan has been entrusted with the security of The Hidden Leaf Village but because of that, we have been forced to live outside the village boundaries. It is essential that our clan has some of their own there. I'm counting on you, Itachi, Naruto."

 **With Danzo in his Root base**

Naruto and Itachi are kneeling in front of Danzo in his underground Root base. He had summoned them there to speak with them.

"This is not a criticism. Because we ordered the Uchiha clan outside the village limits but granted then self-governance, we cannot intervene in their matters. Hence we need our own set of eyes and ears there. I'm counting on you, Itachi, Naruto." Dazon told them.

 **Next Day in front of Hokage's Ofiice**

Kakashi and Naruto were outside the Hokage's office in full anbu gear guarding him. Itachi and Shisui were out training.

"Are you getting used to the job yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Not yet."

"That's unlike you."

"I haven't gone on a mission yet."

"Protecting Hokage-Sama is a mission in and of itself." He said simply.

"Isn't the anbu an assassination and special tactic unit?" Kakashi turned to him.  
"Well, we're not in the middle of a war right now or anything." The door opened and out walked the Third Hokage.

"Kakashi."

"Sir."

"As the Hokage every order I give is official. However I cannot ignore Danzo's view that there is more to this new mission that meets the eye. Hence a separate team will be dispatched."

"One the Hokage didn't order?" Kakashi asked.

"You will work under Danzo." He walked away. Danzo spoke up.

"On the surface this is a diplomatic mission. We will be exchanging intel with the Hannya Black Ops of the Land of woods at the border. However I believe that this is an enemy trap. Sandaime-Sama shares this belief with me. The anbu will guard the official team for this mission. When the enemy turns on the team and attacks, kill them. Leave no survivors." He said darkly.  
"Total annihilation?" Kakashi asked.

"We must show them that Konoha does not tolerate betrayal."

"I'd like to be in a three-man squad with Naruto and Itachi."

"Fine." Danzo said.

'If I may take my leave…"

"Kakashi. I recognise your worth as an anbu. I'm even tempted to pull you into my foundation."

"Surely your…"

"I'm serious. You have the right qualities. The quality of darkness. As do you Naruto." They both looked at Danzo and walked off to prepare.

"Meet me on top of the gates in 10 minutes with Itachi." Kakashi told Naruo. He nodded.

 **On Top Of Konoha Gates**

Kakashi, Naruto and Itachi are standing on top of the gates to Konoha in full mission gear. Below them is one Might Guy and three lean looking Chunin.

"Yosh, lets fire up our youthful passion and lets go!" He started running off. The other members followed and were struggling to keep up with his speed.

"So they weren't told the true nature of the mission." Itachi stated.

"No. The only ones who know are the top ranks of The Hidden Leaf and the three of us." Kakashi told them. Kakashi put on his dog mask. Itachi his weasel mask and Naruto his dragon mask. They set off after the official team. Eventually the official team took a break and sat down for lunch, which was hot-pot.

"Um, captain. Is it wise to burn a fire out in the open like this? What if the enemy attacks?" One of the Chunin asked concerned. Guy gulped down his food and began speaking.

"If they want to attack then so be it. I have a hunch that this mission is to clarify whether or no they're friend or foe. Hokage-Sama told me that this is a test of mutual trust so it can go either way." He finished.

"That's amazing. He' sonly been told the superficial details of the mission, yet he's figured out its true purpose," Naruto said in an impressed way.

"We should eat too." Kakashi pulled out three bags of food pills and handed one each to Naruto and Itachi. Thery took one and swallowed. Despite the food pills being tasteless, they had all the necessary nutrients of a meal in one small pellet. "In a way, this symbolises the anbu perfectly." Kakashi said.

"What does?" Itachi asked.

"They sit out in the sun and enjoy hoy-pot together, while we sit in the shadows and eat food pills."

"That's fine. We know that this is part of the job." Itachi commented with a smile.

"That's good."

The official team went off to the meeting place with the anbu team trailing behind in the shadows. Eventually they came to the decided meeting place. It was a small valley with several caves going in and out of the valley. One woman woman and three men dressed in shinobi clothing and robes with demon like masks walked out of one of said caves.

"You are with the Hannya Black Ops of the land of woods?" Guy asked seriously.

"Indeed we are. Now hurry up and give us the scroll." She said sternly.

"Alright then at the same tim-"

"You first." She said.

"Fine." Guy took out the scroll of information out and gave it to the woman. She unrolled it and looked at the contents.

"There's no mistaking it."

"And your scroll."

"Here it is." She brought a scroll out of her cloak and started handing it to Guy. When he was about to grab it, his eyes widened and he kicked the scroll upwards. In the air the scroll unrolled itself and a huge explosion was the result. Guy ran up to her with a mocking face.

"We're suppose to exchange scrolls, not fire." He joked. The team of Hannya Black Ops jumped onto a ledge in the valley.

"Konoha has betrayed our agreement and attacked us. We shall seek retribution!" She said proudly and confidently.

"What a bold-faced lie. You're the ones who broke the agreement." He pointed accusingly at her. She grunted in amusement. The team then noticed that they were completely surrounded by several different members of the Hannya Black Ops.

"Uh, Captain. What do we do?"

"Hmp, they planned on betraying us from the beginning." Guy grunted annoyed. Kakashi, Naruto and Itachi dropped in front of them.

"We'll take it from here." Naruto said.

"You guys get away from here!" Itachi told them.

"You guys." Guy started. The other members of the squad were relieved that anbu reinforcements had come. The leader of the Hannya Black Ops signalled a team with her arm. They slammed their hands onto the ground.

" **Doton: Ganseki Kuzushi."** ( Earth release: Rock collapse.) Part of the cliff broke apart and several rocks came down the cliff at a high pace. Kakashi made one hand seal.

" **Doton: Doryuuheki."** ( Earth release: Mud wall.) A giant wall of mud ( No shit ) came out of the ground and blocked the boulders that came down. A huge dust cloud emerged from the connection. The female leader laughed slightly but stopped when she noticed that everyone was okay.

"You three get out of here!" Guy yelled at the official team. They complied and ran.

"You should go too, Guy." Kakashi said calmly. Guy pointed to himself.

"Like I'd ever turn my back on a mission!" He yelled. The enemy then did the same jutsu as before, only on a larger scale. Guy got serious.

" **Eight Gates: Fifth Gate of Closing! Release!"** He jumped up the boulders using his advanced reflexes.

"He did all of that with only Taijutsu?" Naruto asked mesmerised.

"Save the admiration for later!" Kakashi yelled sternly.

"Yes, Sir." The three of them jumped up to the top of the cliff where the enemy had retreated to. They arrived in the background to see Guy pummeling them with his awesome strength.

"Distraction tactic number 3." Kakashi whispered. They knew that it was the Shadow Clone Distraction formation. They all made a shadow clone and the clones made their way to behind the leader of the enemy. There were six of the enemy still concious. The Shadow Clones of Naruto and Itachi threw several shuriken into the back of the first two enemies. Kakashi used his Raikiri to dispose of the third.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The female leader yelled when she saw her comrades being cut down. They started running in the opposite direction. The real anbu team appeared in front of them. The ones behind that were running dispelled into puffs of smoke. The next two were disposed by Naruto and Itachi via shuriken to the heart and lungs and the leader was dealt with a Raikiri straight through the chest.

Guy punched the last of his opponents unconscious. Kakashi walked up to him with the scroll Konoha had intended to give to the enemy.

"Your mission is complete. Return to the village." Guy took the scroll with a smile. A blood curdling scream caught his attention. He looked over to Naruto and Itachi stabbing one of the enemy in the heart.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked frantically.

"This is the mission we were assigned." Kakashi said calmly. He stabbed another one in the heart.

"Even so, stop Kakashi!" Guy yelled.

"Hey, what kind of idiot calls someone by their name when they're on an anbu mission?" Kakashi rhetorically said.

"Kakashi…" Another scream was heard. Naruto and Itachi are both standing next to guy now.

"Not to worry, Captain. No enemy survivors remain." Itachi said calmly. Guy's eyes widened. He was always wondering why Kakashi was so anti-social and now he knew. The nature of the missions in anbu were darkening his heart.

 **After Mission Changing Rooms**

Naruto and Itachi had left and it was now only Kakashi and Tenzo in the room.

"So bow did the newbies do?" Tenzo asked curiously.

"They passed with flying colours. They'll be better anbu than me."

"But Kakashi-Senpai, you're an exceptional anbu." He said confused.

"I know. They're that good." Kakashi admitted, shocking Tenzo.

 **Uchiha Clan Secret Meeting Place Nakano Shrine**

Underneath the Shinto shrine in the middle of Konoha, a meeting of the Uchiha clan was being conducted minus Mito and Sasuke. Fugaku was about to speak up.

"Some of you may be aware, but my sons Itachi and Naruto have joined Anbu black Ops. Being in close vicinity to the Hokage and top ranks means access to more information. And that is extremely important for the Uchiha clan. Itachi, Naruto. Do you have anything to report?" Everyone turned to the back where the two had stood up.

"Well we're still new, so there isn't much to report." Itachi began.

"But we don't think there is solidarity in the higher ranks of the village."

"It is our belief that how the Uchiha clan deals with this will determine the future of Konoha." Naruto finished. Shisui was smiling at his friends the whole time.

"Exactly. By all rights. The Uchiha clan must be involved in the future of Konoha." Fugaku said in a strong tone. The entire clan cheered besides Naruto, Itachi and Shisui, who just smiled.

Chapter 4

 **2 Years After Naruto and Itachi Joined Anbu Naruto and Itachi age 13 Shisui age 17**

In the two years that Naruto and Itachi had joined ANBU, they both gained a very respectable reputation. You would mistake it for an elite jonin if you didn't see the age or picture on their files. They both had become highly proficient with a sword as a result of their ANBU training and are assassination experts. Their acccomplishments had become an extra source of pride for the Uchiha clan. Some people were even saying that the next Hokage was guaranteed to be one of them. They had grown as well. Naruto stood at 176 cm tall and Itachi stood at 175 cm tall. Their voices had also changed. They were now deep and as the girls described, 'Sexy.'

Naruto's skillset is broadened even wider now. Tracking, hunting and psychological warfare are just a few of the things he trained in. Naruto mastered the final nature transformation, Earth Release. He also created the **Doton: Rasengan** (Earth Release: Rasengan). His jutsu set up was so broad it could rival Kakashi, who had copied over 1000 jutsu. Taijutsu had become better as his body matured more so that was only natural. His speed to form hand seals is so quick most would think he doesn't need them to use jutsu at all. Genjutsu is still something he worked on but didn't use as much as tangible forms of combat. His fuinjutsu had gotten even better and he had almost finished Hirasishin. He worked on it everyday since he was around 6 years old so it was to be expected. Eventually Naruto got tired of Fukusaku and Shima pestering him to become a sage so he became one. Being a naturally calm and relaxed person, the training wasn't too hard for him. Sitting completely still did take razor sharp focus though. Because of Sage Mode, he had been able to take his elemental Rasengan's further. The result of that is the **Katon: Rasenhimae.**

 **( Fire Release: Spinning Flame Dance).** The **Suiton: Rasendainami.( Water Release: Great Spinning Waves).** The **Futon: Rasenshuriken. ( Wind Release: Spinning Shuriken).** The **Raiton: Rasendairai. (Lightning Release: Great Spinning Lightning).** And finally the **Doton: Rasenjishin. (Earth Release: Spinning Earthquake).** Each of them is a large scale S-rank jutsu. The Fire Reease: Spinning Flame Dance is a compressed spinning ball of fire that Naruto throws at the target. It then explodes and engulfs everything in a massive tornado of flames. The Water Release: Great Spinning Wave is a spinning ball of water that Naruto throws to the target. It expands and engulfs the target in huge waves of water, washing everything away. It can also cause heavy damage to an opponents internal organs. The Wind Release: Spinning Shuriken/Rasenshuriken is a giant shuriken formed from wind chakra that upon contact with something, explodes into a big dome of wind and vaporises everything to a cellular level. The Lightning Release: Great spinning lightning is a lightning laced Rasengan that Naruto directs into the sky to produce more lightning. He then directs the lightning using little chakra to attack targets on the ground. Lastly the Earth Release: Spinning Earthquake is an earth chakra form of the Rasengan that Naruto slams into the ground and shifts the earth underneath to form earthquakes and move things around. He kept all of this secret from everyone apart from Itachi, Shisui and the toads of course. He didn't even want Jiraiya to know, so he made the toads promise. If he were to make it public then his life would pretty much go to hell. He is pretty much the strongest ninja in the village.

Itachi had improved at a fast and steady rate. He had mastered one more element. Earth. His ninjutsu arsenal had grown tremendously as well. He had learned with Naruto all the essentials of hunting and tracking. It wasn't long before he had reached the level of ANBU Captain and surpassed it long ago. He practically mastered his sharingan and even created a few genjutsu himself. His first original ninjutsu is called the Bunshin Daibakuha.(Great clone explosion). It's an A-rank technique that had become his favourite way of distracting people. He taught it to Naruto and Shisui and it had also become their favourite way to distract enemies. It had even made its way on the Kinjutsu (Forbidden jutsu) list, which Itachi was understandably quite proud of.

Shisui has the capabilities of practically all sharingan jutsu and more. He would never miss an opportunity to test out new genjutsu on opponents or even Itachi and Naruto, just to see how effective it is. Like Itachi, Shisui had created several genjutsu for the sharingan but his are infinitely more powerful than Itachi's. Recently on a mission, he had awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan and had told nobody except Itachi and Naruto. They were the only ones he trusted and vice versa.

Naruto, Itachi and Shisui's social life had improved as well. They had all had girlfriends at some point but because of their careers it didn't work out. They are acquainted with most shinobi in the village and are respected by them. As of now Naruto and Itachi are promising candidates for ANBU Captain and easily qualify for elite jonin rank.

 **With Kakashi and Naruto ANBU Surveilance Tower**

Kakashi and Naruto are walking up the stairs of a tower near the Hokage Monument.

"You are a part of ANBU now and this is one mission you cannot avoid." Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"When the nine-tails incident happened 7 years ago, the higher-ups suspected that the Uchiha clan was behind it." ' _Mito.'_ Naruto thought. "Since then the Uchiha clan has been under 24 hour surveillance." They got to the top and Kakashi opened the metal door. Inside are telescopes, monitors showing the Uchiha clan and three ANBU looking through said telescopes and monitors. "Time to switch." Kakashi said.

"This is…" Naruto began.

"This isn't the only surveillance station. Danzo-Sama's ANBU are watching them as well." One of them said.

"What will you do now? Report this to your clan." Another ANBU said.

"What is my job here?" Naruto asked calmly. The first ANBU pointed to a telescope.

"Just keep looking through there." The ANBU got up and left along with his two companions. Naruto pulled up a stool and sat on it in front of the telescope.

"This is part of our job as ANBU. It's not assassination but it's still dirty work."

"A mission is a mission." Naruto told him.

"You'll be spying on your friends and family. It's even dirtier. I can take the shift if you want."

"That's not necessary, besides. The Uchiha clan is aware they are under suspicion. " He said emotionlessly.

"I guess you would be." Kakashi replied. Naruto caught sight of Mito and Sasuke running outside together with huge smiles on their faces. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes in happiness.

 **Next Day Council Meeting**

The Hokage and the elders are meeting today to discuss the recent.

"Complaints of the Uchiha police force being too aggressive have risen." Koharu started.

"The Uchiha are growing impudent." Danzo stated.

"No it is the mistrust that the village and the uchiha clan has with each other that is causing this." Hiruzen added.

"The Uchiha didn't suffer any damage from the attack." Homura commented.

"That is the cause for suspicion don't you think?" Koharu replied.

"Furthermore the Uchiha viewed us distancing them from the village as an act of mistrust." The Hokage said.

"Our strategy of isolating the Uchiha is a policy of The Leaf put into place by Nidaime-Sama. Why are they raising a fuss after so much time?" Danzo said.

"Nidaime-Sama's intention was not to isolate them. He was merely concerned with each individual clan. Have you forgotten about our old friend Kagami Uchiha?" Hiruzen asked dangerously.

"I haven't forgotten. He saved my life many times."

"The Uchiha clan is a friend of the Hidden Leaf. I want it to stay that way."

"If we can." Danzo responded.

"If the Uchiha are planning an uprising and go through with it, then the Hidden Leaf and the Land of Fire will be shaken tremendously. Other nations will invade and a full scale war will break out and countless people who have nothing to do with the shinobi world would die. However we don't know if they are going through with it or not. We'll see how this plays out. That is why we have Naruto and Itachi and from what I've heard, Shisui Uchiha is on their side as well. We have the three strongest members of the Uchiha on the villages side. If they are unable to persuade them, then we may have no choice to resort to a more brutal solution. However I am optimistic that they will find a way." Hiruzen said. The elders all agreed in their minds.

 **Mission Headquarters**

Shisui Uchiha and his team had recently come back from a long distance mission to chase off Kirigakure. It was a success.

"Team Shisui has returned and the mission was successfully completed." He said bowing on one to the Hokage, Homura and Koharu.

"That was a long mission. Thank you for your hard work. Go and rest." Shisui looked up.

"I have a request, Sandaime-sama." The third looked troubled. Later

Outside of the office on a ledge outside is the Hokge and Shisui still bowing on one knee.

"I'm very troubled by the suspicion that has been cast upon my clan."

"As am I."

"I'm hoping that my clan and the village will be able to trust each other again. Will you assign this mission to me?" The Hokage turned to him.

"Do you want to be released from your regular duties?"

"Yes, Sir. I would also like to be given a certain amount of authority. "

"All right. Lets say I ordered you on a top secret investigative mission. If anyone objects, tell them my name and I'll take care of it personally." He finished and started walking away.

"Thank you." The Hokage smiled.

"You remind me so much of my old friend. Kagami Uchiha." Shisui smiled and closed his eyes.

"I am nowhere near his calibre." He said.

 **Uchiha District Evening**

Naruto is walking together back to the Uchiha district. After Naruto finished his shift he went to grab some dango and it was now late. He was about to walk in to the district and he spotted Shisui there. They shared a look. Naruto nodded. He knew exactly where they would be going. Shisui faded out of view.

"Naruto-Nii-San!" Naruto turned around to see Mito and Sasuke look at him with a beging look.

"Are you done with your mission?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"If you are help us train." Mito added excitedly. Naruto smiled at them both.

"Sorry Mito, Sasuke. I have an urgent summons." He was technically telling the truth. They both pouted with blushes on their face. Naruto patted them slightly on the head, causing them to go red in the face completely. Naruto then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

He appeared by the Naka River, where Itachi, Shisui and him had played often as children. He looked there to find both Itachi and Shisui staring at the wayerfall on the opposite side of the cliff.

"We played here a lot." Shisui smiled.

"So you were back." Naruto said calmly.

"Yeah we finally chased the Hidden Mist away." Naruto walked up beside his brothers.

"Why did you want to see us?" Itachi asked. Shisui gained a serious look.

"I want to hear your honest opinion. How serious do you think Fugaku-San is?"

"What do you mean serious?" Naruto asked. Shisui turned to them.

"A coup detat." Naruto and Itachi turned to the waterfall. Naruto began.

"Dissatisfaction towards the village is rapidly growing amongst the Uchiha. If the village doesn't change then the Uchiha won't stand for it anymore. However at the same time the village won't change unless the Uchiha do. It's a stalemate." Itachi continued.

"As long as the two sides don't trust each other. The conflict will get worse."

"I want to clear up the suspicion cast upon our clan." Shisui announced.

'How do you plan to do that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but I have to try something. If the Uchiha clan tries to stage a Coup detat then it will bode badly for both sides indefinitely."

"I think I can speak for Naruto as well when I say that I'm against a Coup." Itachi looked at Naruto. He nodded.

"It will take something big to stop this." Naruto said. Shisui nodded.

"But I don't think you two should do anything." He said knowingly.

"Why is that?" Itachi asked.

"Because of your positions in ANBU, some of the police force are suspicious of you. I've been ordered to spy on you both." He said seriously with his sharingan active. Naruto and Itachi's eyes widened before they narrowed slighty.

 **Uchiha Main House Meeting Minus Mito and Sasuke**

"What did you say?" Fugaku said to Naruto and Itachi who are sitting in front of Fugaku and Mikoto. "Do you know what day tomorrow is? You don't understand your own positions!"

"We're setting out on a mission tomorrow." Naruto said with a monotone voice and his hair covering his eyes. Itachi is in a similar posture.

"What kind of mission?" Fugaku asked angrily.

"We can't tell you. It's top secret." Itachi spoke in a monotone similar to Naruto's.

"Itachi, Naruto. You also serve as the Uchiha clans pipeline to the village nerve centre. You two know that, don't you?" He asked in a slightly quieter dangerous voice.

"Yes." They both said in a monotone.

"Bear that in mind. And come to the assembly tomorrow!" he demanded. They both nodded slowly.

 **Next day Council Meeting**

The Hokage and the elders of the Leaf are sitting in their seats with Shisui Uchiha bowing in front of them.

"So as it stands, the coup is still in motion." Shisui explained.

"I see." The Hokage said grimly. Danzo turned to him.

"Hiruzen, what's your plan now? If we remain idle for any longer then it' going to be too late. Look, as the head of the village it is sometimes necessary for you to make hard decisions. Isn't now the time to do just that?" He asked.

"Please. Wait." The elders looked towards Shisui. "If I may, I think I have an alternative. There's a plan I'd like to try if you'll let me."

"A plan, you say?" Hiruzen asked.

"This is a waste of time. There are no other options right now." Hiruzen ignored Danzo and proceeded.

"What is this plan, Shisui?" Shisui got a determined look on his face.

"I will use my Mangekyo Sharingan on the clan." A silence fell upon the room.

"Do you truly understand what you are saying? You'll be forever branded with the sin of using the jutsu against your own clan." Hiruzen told him. Shisui bowed his head slightly.

"I understand. But still. It's worth it to protect what I hold dear! Sandaime-Sama, please!" he said with conviction. Hiruzen sighed.

"If you believe in this, I won't stop you. Do what you must."

"Thank you, Sir."

"However, you may step back and cancel your plan if you wish. There is still some time for everyone to think of other alternatives. Understood Shisui." Shisui just bowed his head to show he acknowledged the last sentence. Danzo narrowed his one visible eye. ' _That visual prowess. I want it.'_ He thought hungrily.

 **Next Day Evening**

In the forest beside the Uchiha clan. Naruto and Itachi are leaning on a boulder in full ANBU attire, waiting for Shisui. Shisui had told them that he had a plan and he would be explaining his plan in full detail. It was past the meeting time.

"He's late." Itachi said worried. Naruto nodded slowly and grimly.

"Where could he be?"

 **With Danzo and Shisui Outside Root base**

Danzo summoned Shisui to speak with him.

"What is it Danzo-Sama? It's almost time for the Uchiha's assembly to start." He asked.

"Even if you use your visual jutsu on Fugaku to get the clan to co-operate, what if the village doesn't change?" He asked calmly.

"Sandaime-Sama has promised that the village will change. I have no reason not to believe him."

"Even if Sandaime-Sama is satisfied, the distrust among the Leaf will not disappear."

"I am aware of that. But in tim-"

"Besides, someone who's always suspicious like me will never will you do then? When the time comes, will you use your Mangekyo Sharingan on me too?" He asked dangerously.

"Danzo-Sama." Shisui said in a nervous tone. Danzo lunged forward and made a grab for Shisui's eye.

"Your sharingan will be in my safe keeping!" He made eye contact with Shisui and his body fell limp.

"It's only genjutsu. You'll snap out of it shortly." Shisui started walking away. He was then gut punched and hit several times in the head. His right eye was then ripped out of its socket. He jumped back and crouched on the floor in pain. He looked to his attacker. It was danzo. He undid the bandages on his head and let them fall tot eh ground. A sharingan was visible.

"Sharingan." Shisui muttered. The sharingan then turned white. A result of using Izanagi. A forbidden jutsu of the Uchiha.

'I'm going to take it to replace this eye. Give me the other one too!" He shouted. Several ROOT agents came in out of nowhere.

" **Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"** Shisui shouted and blew out a giant fireball. The ANBU went through a few hand seals. " **Suiton: Mizurappa!" ( Water Release: Raging waves ).** The water wave and the fireball connected, leaving a huge amount of steam. When it cleared Shisui was no where to be seen.

"It's a teleportation technique." One of them said.

"Go after him." Danzo ordered. They did just that but they would never find him.

 **With Naruto and Itachi**

The sun had set and both Naruto and itachi were worried. Shisui had never been this late. They heard movement in the trees above them.

"Is that you Shisui?" Itachi asked.

"Come!" Shisui said, still not visible. They went to the Naka river, where they knew Shisui would be. They found him looking at the waterfall on the other side. They walked up to him and faced his back.

"It's too late to stop the Uchiha's uprising. If civil war breaks out, then it will undoubtedly lead to a full scale war. I was going to stop the uprising with my Kotoamatsukami but, Danzo took my right eye." He turned around showing his face with one less eye. "He doesn't trust me. He intends to protect the village his own way, no matter what it takes or how it looks. I know he'll come after my left eye soon enough. Naruto, I'm giving it to you." (He won't implant it!). Shisui ripped his eye out of its socket. Naruto's eyes widened and then got a sad look. ' _Shisui…'_ They both thought. Naruto held out his hand and Shisui dropped his eye into it. Naruto closed his hand. "You two really are the only ones I can trust. Protect the village and the honour of the Uchiha name. Itachi I'm going to give you something as well. The Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shisui, you can't." Itachi said in a begging way.

"It's alright. I've already left behind a note." He began walking back towards the river.

"Wait! Shisui!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't stop me you two." He smiled and leaned backwards with a smile on his face. ' _If you're my friends, my brothers, you'll trust me.'_ They both ran to Shisui to try and grab his hands, only to fall short and watch their brother fall into the Naka river with the smile never leaving his face.

"Shisui! They both yelled. His body disappeared in the currents.

"Shisui…" Itachi muttered. Blood started leaking from his eyes. He opened them. Instead of the black or red with three tomoe, there was a three pointed pin wheel. Naruto closed his eyes in sadness.

"Rest in peace. Shisui." Nauto and Itachi later on discovered one of the Mangekyo's powers. The Amaterasu. The black flame was so powerful, Naruto sealed some of it into a special fire sealing scroll and planned to save it for the right occasion.

 **Next Day Council Meeting**

Naruto and Itachi are bowing on one knee in front of the Hokage and the village elders in their ANBU gear. Naruto is speaking.

"Shisui Uchiha was a core member of the Uchiha clan. His suicide demoralised them and lessened their fighting power all at once." Naruto said emotionlessly.

" Are you saying that there was no other way but for Shisui to give his life? I shouldn't have pushed him." Hiruzen said regretfully. Danzo addressed the two boys.

"There are a few among the Uchiha that believe that you two killed Shisui." Danzo said. Itachi responded.

"The ones who believe that are those who did not know that Shisui and we were working towards the same goal." He said just as emotionless as Naruto.

"Very well. Naruto, you are dismissed. Itachi I have a mission that I want you to complete, so stay here." Naruto nodded and walked out while Itachi stayed there.

Naruto had a surveillance shift for the rest of the day and he came back to the Uchiha district. He met up with Sasuke and Mito, who had just finished training to achieve the Great Fireball Jutsu. Luckily Mito had the same affinity as her brother. They're all sitting on the edge of the wooden path going along the side of the clan, facing a pond. Sasuke and Mito are sitting either side of Naruto. They are are moping.

"Too-San only talks about you and Itachi-Nii-San." Sasuke said.

"He's always saying that you and Itachi-Nii-San are the strongest." Mito added sadly.

"You probably hate me." Naruto said with a small smile. Sasuke and Mito's eyes widened and then became sad. "It's okay. Being the best isn't all it makes out to be. When you have power you become arrogant and isolated from the world. No matter who or what you were in the beginning. But with us it's different with us because you two and I are flesh and blood. I'll always be there for you, even if it's just as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for." His smile grew slightly. Mito and Sasuke clung to him and he hugged back. They were brought out of the moment by someone yelling if Itachi and Naruto are there. Naruto walked out to the door. There were three Uchiha police force officers.

"Itachi is on a mission but I'm here. Why are you all here together like this?"

"There are three people who didn't come to the meeting yesterday. Why didn't you and Itachi come?! I understand that as an ANBU you have to complete tasks at random times but it still doesn't excuse missing clan meetings!" The first spoke up.

"Why are you really here?" Naruto asked calmly. He knew.

"We're here about Shisui Uchiha, who committed suicide by drowning himself in the river last night." The next one said. The one from before continued.

"Shisui was the other person who didn't come to the meeting last night. You adored him like your older brother didn't you."

"I see, what a tragedy." Naruto said with his eyes closed. A note was passed forward. He read it. ' _This must be the note that Shisui left…'_ He deduced in his mind. It read ' _I got tired of missions. At this rate, the Uchiha have no future and neither do I.'_

"He was always the first one to volunteer for a mission if it benefited the clan. We're ordering an investigation. If you try to destroy the investigation request then we'll find out right away." Naruto scrunched the note in his hand. He narrowed his violet eyes dangerously at their retreating form.

"Why don't you say it more directly?" He asked in a sinister fashion. The three turned around with their sharingan active. "Are yoususpecting me?"

"That's right you damn brat."

"Listen up Naruto! Just try and betray the clan! You won't get off easy!" He finished. Naruto leapt forward at speeds none of them could follow. He kicked them all in the gut and sent them flying towards the wall. They bounced off and crouched on the floor in pain. Naruto walked up to them with a calm yet angry expression.

"You shouldn't make assumptions based on appearances. For instance you assumed that I'm a patient man. You overestimate your own abilities, while having no idea of the depths of my own."

"Shisui had been watching you and Itachi. We couldn't ignore the strangeness of your behaivour after you joined ANBU. What the hell are you and Itachi doing?!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Fugaku asked as he stumbled upon the struggle.

Naruto, stop what your doing it's not good to fight amongst your clan members." Naruto narrowed his eyes further. He pulled out a kunai and threw it into the wall exactly where the Uchiha symbol was.

"The clan, the clan, the clan. It's always about the clan. You've sealed your fates as you have mine." He said in a low angry tone.

"Such arrogance!" Fugaku yelled. The three police stood up.

"Enough of this. We won't threaten you anymore! Captain! Give us the order to restrain him!"

"Naruto-Nii-San, stop already!" Sasuke and Mito yelled. Naruto's eyes widened. He got down on his knees and bowed.

"I didn't kill Shisui and neither did Itachi. But I do apologise for all the things I have said improperly. I'm very sorry." Fugaku sighed and started walking away. So did the police officers. Sasuke and Mito are staring at Naruto with a worried look. He got up. Naruto, with his hair shadowing his eyes walked towards his bedroom. He passed by Sasuke and Mito without a word. He shut the door and left them there, still worried for their big brother.

Later on, to clear his head, Naruto went on a walk around the Uchiha clan. It was in this way that he discovered someone materialising inside the clan walls out of nowhere. He is wearing blue robes, a black and orange flame pattern mask and has long spiky black hair. He also carries a sword. He was there for about 3 seconds in total before he disappeared in a swirling vortex. Naruto was hidden behind a tree when he saw this but it was obvious that he left because he was being watched. He was also definitely a shinobi. It was evident by his presence. Naruto had found someone he would need to spy on for a while.

 **Next Day ANBU meeting and Counsel**

Danzo started.

"Due to an increasing load of assignments, I've decided to add a new team to the ANBU. Naruto, I'm appointing you captain."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm not opposed but you are very young. How old are you?" Koharu asked.

"I'm 13 years old." He said.

"He must be the youngest ANBU captain ever." She said.

"There are shinobi who were younger and have become Jonin." Danzo said.

"Still only two years in ANBU and already a captain." Homura said with respect clear in his voice.

"I shall assign my ANBU agents to this team." Danzo announced.

"Meeting adjourned everyone." The Hokage spoke. Everyone got up to leave.

Outside the room, kakashi and Naruto are the last ones to get out.

"Does that mean you'll be transferred to Danzo-Sama's ANBU?" Kakashi asked.

"I wonder?" Naruto replied.

"Try not to get caught up in the political wrangling of the higher-ups." Kakashi started walking away.

"Kakashi-Taichou ( Captain )." Kakashi stopped. He looked back. Nartuo bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you for the past two years."

"Hey, hey. You're only changing sections. You're still a Leaf shinobi. It's not like you're going far away." Kakashi had no idea how wrong that statement was.

 **Danzo Office With Naruto and Itachi**

"The Uchiha police force has been strengthening their armaments. What do you make of this?"

"Their hatred towards the leaf is growing stronger." Itachi stated.

"It seems we cannot ignore it anymore."

"Yes…" Naruto said.

"I need you to spy on the meeting that is taking place tonight. Notify us of everything."

"Understood." They said simultaneously.

 **Council Meeting Next Day**

"The Uchiha clan intends to revolt against the Hidden Leaf." Naruto stated. The Hokage and elders eyes widened.

"You obtained proof of this?" Naruto and Itachi looked sad at this.

"Yes, we did." Itachi said sadly.

"We cannot allow such a thing! If they are going to start a revolution and upsurp our power, we have no choice but to judge the Uchiha as traitors of the Hidden Leaf!" Koharu yelled.

"Wait Koharu. Don't rush to such a decision." Hiruzen said.

"But Hiruzen. The Uchiha will not be dissuaded. We must take measures to avoid mayhem." Danzo added.

"Even if we do, facing the Uchiha will be no easy task. There has to be some kind of strategy we can use." Hiruzen hopefully said.

"There is no time to waste. We must strike pre-emptively!"

Hiruzen closed his eyes.

"The Uchiha are old comrades in arms. I want to settle this with words before force. I will come up with a strategy." He turned to Naruto and Itachi. "Naruto, Itachi. Buy me some time, however little it may be." Both boys nodded and left.

 **Later on With Danzo**

"Despite what the Third said, if push comes to shove he will move to protect the Hidden Leaf. That's the kind of man he is. In that case even Hiruzen as the Hokage will have no choice but to take decicive measures. Whether it results in war or not, when the uprising happens the Uchiha will lock themselves into a fate of annihilation. Including your innocent younger brother and sister who have nothing to do with this. However there is a way to spare them before the uprising happens. If things come to pass, it is likely that they will learn the truth. And if they witness Leaf shinobi slaughtering their clan, then they will have a vengeful heart towards the Leaf. And unfortunately they will have to die as well."

"Is that a threat?" Naruto challenged.

"No. I just want you to make a choice. Either die among the Uchiha as traitors of the Leaf or align with us and save your younger siblings before the uprising happens and then help us eliminate all other Uchiha. Things must be stopped before they cause mayhem arises in order to protect the village and the world. The only two shinobi who can be trusted with this mission are you. The two double agents for the Uchiha and the Leaf. Naruto, Itachi. There is no-one else."

"Only one of us needs to do this mission. I'll do it." Naruto said.

"But why Naruto?" Itachi asked frantically.

"It makes more sense. You need to teach Sasuke how to use his sharingan and if Mito loses control of the nine-tails then you can control it with your visual prowess. Besides with my past it will make more sense. One who lost all their family and friends would be more likely to bare hatred than the kind prodigy of the Uchiha clan." He reasoned.

"I cannot argue with that logic." Danzo stated. Danzo closed his one visible eye and spoke in a soft tone.

"Naruto. This will be the most painful mission for you. But on the other hand it will allow your younger siblings and Itachi to be spared. I know that you care about the village as much as I. Will you accept this mission?" Naruto nodded his head ever so slightly and started walking in the other direction. Itachi followed behind him.

"What do I do then?"

"Ask Hokage-Sama to give you a mission but act like it wasn't your choice. It will avoid suspicion."

"Naruto…" He began sadly. He turned to face Itachi.

"We're brothers to the end. We will most likely end up fighting each other in the future, so we should say our farewell now." They both embraced in a brotherly hug and didn't separate for some time.

"Thank you for taking this burden off my shoulders Naruto."

"It's fine. Remember, self-sacrifice is the true mark of a shinobi. Shisui taught us that." He smiled softly. They separated. Naruto took off to the forest to look for the man he had seen earlier and Itachi went to sleep.

 **Forest**

In the forest Naruto is trailing the mysterious man he saw in the Uchiha compound. He was about to go into a cave when Naruto called out.

"Hey!" He yelled as he dropped from the tree he was in. The man turned to him. "There's something I need you to help me with." Naruto said seriously. The man narrowed his eyes behind the mask. "I want you to help me exterminate the Uchiha clan." The masked person was now fully engaged in the conversation.

"How do you know about me?" He asked calmly.

"You slipped through extra tight Leaf security and went to examine the Nakano shrine's secret tablet. Only the Uchiha and myself know its location. Since then, I've kept an eye on your movements, looked into what kind of character you are and what your ideology is." He replied calmly.

"Well then that saves me time. For you already know that I bear hatred towards both the Leaf and my own clan."

"I have terms. I will help you exact revenge on the Uchiha clan but you are not to harm the village itself. Nor Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha or Mito Namikaze. Meet me here tomorrow at dusk." He ordered.

"Fine. I'll be here." The ma n replied.

 **Dusk Next Day**

Before Naruto came to the forest. He gave Mito and Sasuke a scroll for a shuriken jutsu that he wanted them to master. He knew it would take them until at least nightfall. He wanted them to be absent during the massactre. Itachi is with Team Ro all day.

Naruto is meeting with the masked man who has identified himself as 'Madara'. Naruto was sceptical but at the moment he had no reason to persue with a questioning session.

"Tonight is the night." Naruto told him.

"Fine. I shall assist you as promised." Naruto started walking away. The man folded his arms.

"I'm going to help you annihilate the Uchiha because I have another goal. Want you to close your eyes for that." Naruto stopped and turned to him.

"You want me to turn a blind-eye to whatever you're doing?"

"No. I just don't want you to try and stop it. I you can do that I guarantee I will not kill your younger siblings. I have no use for children without the sharingan. One of which doesn't even have the Kekke Genkai."

"Is that supposed to reassure me? At this point I have no other choice but to trust you." He said grimly.

"If you need a place to go, join my organization."

"Organization?" Madara nodded.

"I call it Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? Fine. Like I told you I have no other options." He agreed. His resolve was set. He would kill the Uchiha clan. Become a criminal and eventually die by Sasuke and Mito's hands to avenge the Uchiha name and redeem the Namikaze name. He would choose hate in the place of love and disgrace in the place of honour. If they should find out the truth, he hoped that the memory of their hateful older brother would cause them to not believe it. He would need to seem as evil as possible and manipulative.

 **Nightfall Massacre Begins**

Naruto visited Mt Myoboku earlier to keep the sharingan in a safe place. He explained to Fukusaku and Shima that because of the mission he would be branded a rogue ninja, traitor and a criminal. He told them that Jiraiya would undoubtedly ask them to either reverse summon him or nullify his contract with the toads. Naruto asked them to tell him that they can't because of loyalty to one of their summoners and it would be improper. They agreed but felt sorry for him for having such a horrible mission.

Naruto sealed all of his posesssions into scrolls including his newly completed hiraishin jutsu and custom kunai. Naruto strapped on his ANBU gear and sword in the ANBU changing rooms but left his mask. He opened his hardened violet eyes.

"I'm ready."

Naruto and Madara began the Uchiha massacre the moment the sun had set. Most Uchiha didn't even get a word in before they died. Naruto killed every shred of feeling in his heart to slaughter them. They were his family and the ones who rescued him from darkness. Unfortunately they had become consumed by darkness and they had to be disposed of. He finally reached the place he was fearing the whole time. His house. The main house. He came in the back and into the living room. He found his adoptive mother and father sitting there as though nothing is happening. He walked over to them and unsheathed his sword. He raised his head to look at their backs.

"I see. So you've aligned with the other side."

"Too-San, Kaa-San. I…"

"I understand, Naruto." Mikoto began to tear up, not because she was going to die but because she had forced her best friends son to do this. "Kushina would hate me." She said crying.

"Naruto. You took this burden off Itachi and for that I am grateful. Just promise me one thing." Naruto looked at him and waited.

"Take care of Sasuke and Mito." Naruto began to tear up.

"I will." He said shakily. He was now shaking so much from sadness that he couldn't hold his sword properly.

"Don't fear. This is the path you have chosen. Compared to you, our pain will be over in an instant. Even if our philosophies differ, I am proud of you. You are a truly kind child." Naruto brought up his sword and stabbed them both through the heart as quick as possible. A few minutes later he calmed down enough to stop crying. He sensed two chakra signatures running towards the clan compound. He knew who they were. Naruto jumped across the rooftops and stood on top of a telephone poll. He saw Sasuke and Mito running towards the clan with excited and happy faces. ' _I regret not telling you everything before it came to this.'_ He thought regretfully.

Afterwards Naruto went back to his adoptive parents room. He is standing over their corpses in the shadows waiting for Sasuke and Mito. A few minutes later they came in with horrified expressions because of the sight of their parents bodies.

"Naruto-Nii-San! Too-San and Kaa-San are both… I don't understand! Who would do such a thing?!" Sasuke yelled. He was silenced when a shuriken thrown by Naruto cut his sleeve and arm and hit the wall behind. He fell to the ground.

"Naruto-Nii-San! What are you doing?!" Mito started yelling but was given the same treatment as Sasuke to silence her. Sasuke then realised who had killed everyone.

"Wh-wha-what have you done?" Sasuke asked stuttering.

"Foolish little brother. Foolish little sister. I almost pity you both." He said in an evil monotone with his eyes closed. He opened them and made eye contact with them both. He used a memory genjutsu to show them the events of the night. They were screaming and crying at seeing their clan die and they screamed the most when they saw Mikoto and Fugaku being cut down. They both fell to the ground with saliva flowing out of their mouths onto the ground and breathing heavily. They looked at the bodies of their parents and then up at Naruto with tears still falling freely. They both looked down at the floor.

"Why? Why did you do this Naruto?" Mito yelled. She didn't use the honorific for obvious reasons.

"To test the limits of my own abilities." He lied with a perfect expressionless face.

"To test your abilities? You're telling me that's the reason why you butchered every member of our clan…?" Sasuke asked while trembling.

"It is of great importance." Sasuke's mind was now clouded with rage.

"You bastard!" He yelled as he got to his feet. He charged at Naruto. "You're out of your mind!" He was stopped by a gut punch that knocked the wind out of him. He stayed in the same position for a few moments, coughing. He fell on the ground again. Naruto took a step forward, startling Sasuke and Mito. Mito and Sasuke stood up.

"I'm scared!" Mito yelled and she ran outside the door. Sasuke followed. While running down the street Sasuke yelled.

"I don't wanna die!" They both kept running and in front of them in an instant was Naruto.

"Please don't kill us." Mito begged. Naruto stared at them with no emotion.

"Foolish little brother and sister. You're not even worth killing." He said coldly. "If you wish to kill me one day then foster your hatred. Despise me. Surviving in such an unsightly matter as this; by all means flee. Cling to your wretched lives." He said with a small but cruel smirk.

"It's a lie. This isn't like you Naruto-Nii-San!" Mito said in denial.

"I have acted like the older brother you desire for one reason; because I wanted to discover how powerful you both were. I needed to find worthy opponents to test the limits of my abilities. You two have that unique potential. I slaughtered the Uchiha clan to test my limits but they were quite pathetic for a clan of so called 'elites.' But now there is you two. An heir to the Uchiha clan and the container of the nine-tails. I can think of no better way to test myself." He said in a dark manner. Sasuke and Mito were so shocked they couldn't speak. This wasn't their kind and gentle older brother. It was a monster. "Now I've made you hate me. Now you have the desire to defeat me, which is exactly why I'm going to allow you both to live." He grunted in faked amusement. Don't you see? It's all for my own benefit. Sasuke, you may be one of the few people who can attain the powers of the upgraded form of the sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke's eyes widened. He had never heard of it. "However there is one specific requirement. You must kill the person closest to you." Naruto said, pretending to enjoy the looks of horror on their faces.

"That's a lie…" Sasuke muttered.

"Trust me it's easy. I've done it before." He smirked darkly. Mito and Sasuke's eyes widened when they recalled hearing about Shisui not attending a meeting and Naruto not being there either.

"You, killed Shisui-Nii-Chan?" Mito asked scared.

"Yes I did. Though because I am not an Uchiha by blood I am unable to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. He just knew too much so I disposed of him." He lied with perfection. ' _Itachi. You need to guide them away from that dark path. I'm only saying it to appear a hate filled person.'_ "In the Nakano shrine beneath the seventh tatami mat on the right side is a secret meeting place for the Uchiha clan. There you will find documents on the true purpose of the sharingan."

"True purpose?" Sasuke asked scared.

"If you learn to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan then you will be the second person in history to use its unique powers. To insure that happens…" He chuckled darkly. "That's enough reason to let you live. Also you Mito. You will be the catalyst for Sasuke's Mangekyo awakening!" Mito gained a look of horror as did Sasuke. Naruto turned around and both children flinched at his movement. He turned back to them. "Foolish little brother and sister. I already told you, you're not worth killing. If you wish to kill me, Foster you hatred. Despise me. Seek revenge. Mito when you can give me a taste of the nine-tails power come and face me." Mito was now having trouble breathing. The same with Sasuke. "Sasuke. When you possess the same eyes as Madara Uchiha, come back and face me." He looked at them with a steel gaze and then jumped away.

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof when a kunai narrowly missed his leg. He turned back and saw Sasuke with a newly awakened one tomoe sharingan and Mito who's eyes are glowing red and have slits instead. They were both breathing heavily. Sasuke threw a Kunai that just missed Naruto's face. He turned his back to them. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and Mito one last time. He couldn't take it anymore and tears fell silently. Both Mito and Sasuke passed out shortly after.

20 minutes later ANBU Team Ro along with the Hokage and Danzo appeared at the Uchiha compound. They were shocked at the fact that the most powerful clan in the village was slaughtered. Kakashi was wondering who could have done it. Itachi was taking in the gravity of the situation.

"Who could have done this?" Kakashi thought out loud.

"Naruto Namikaze." Danzo replied as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Naruto? Why?" Kakakshi asked frantically.

"Naruto Namikze despised the Uchiha clan. That is why he killed Shisui Uchiha and took his eyes, and caused fighting among his bretheren and then finally…he caused this atrocity."

"But why would he?" Kakashi asked to himself.

"Get to work!" The Hokage demanded.

"This solves everything." Danzo said as he walked up to Hiruzen's side.

"What does this settle? Don't you see the huge problem we're left with?!"

"I consider it very minor."

"Danzo, I cannot allow you to act on your own authority anymore. From this moment onwards, you are relieved of your duties as second in command!"

"But Hiruzen I did it for-"

"The good of the Hidden Leaf? Well the Uchiha clan was a part of the Hidden Leaf. Your Foundation and ANBU will be dissolved. I will deal with you later. Until then you are confined to your quarters." The Hokage said angrily. He started walking away. Danzo began walking in the opposite direction. Two of his ANBU then appeared at his side. The first one spoke.

"Danzo-Sama, the body count doesn't match up."

'What did you say?" he asked confused.

"It's like they disappeared into thin air." Danzo looked worried by this. He turned to the second ANBU who was giving him a weird vibe. Through one of the eye holes you could see one angry and hardened violet eye.

"I witnessed everything." He started with a deep and serious tone. Danzo flinched. "And I will continue to watch. If you so much as touch Mito and Sasuke, I will leak classified village intel to every unallied nation." He ended darkly. He disappeared in a flash of speed.

"Damn you." Danzo muttered.

 **Inside Forest**

Naruto met with Madara in the forest at the same place as the last two times.

"With that the Uchiha clan is done with. Let go." Madara said.

"I have one last thing I need to take care of." Naruto said emotionlessly. Madara narrowed his eyes.

"Very well. I'll wait." He sat down on a rock. Naruto jumped away from tree to tree to meet up with the Hokage.

 **Behind Hokage's Office Outside**

The Hokage is staring at the horizon contemplatively with a sombre look.

"I know you have something to say. No one else is with me." He spoke to Naruto who is behind him.

"Thank you for your consideration."

"First you have my gratitude. Civil war has been averted in the Hidden Leaf. Peace in the village has been maintained. "

"Yes." Naruto replied sadly.

"Still, I regret there was no other way."

"I'm sorry, Hokage-Sama."

" **I** am the one who must apologize. Henceforth you will be branded a rogue ninja who killed the clan that you were adopted into and be listed in the bingo book as an S-class fugitive, wanted dead or alive." Hiruzen said regretfully.

"That goes without saying."

"What will you do now?"

"I've enlisted the aid of a group named Akatsuki. I intend to stay close to them to make sure a promise is not broken."

"You're joining the Akatsuki?"

"Sandaime-Sama. Will you swear to me that you will protect Mito and Sasuke?" He asked dangerously.

"Your younger siblings will continue to attend the academy and grow up to be Leaf Village shinobi. However I am unable to erase their hatred towards you." He spoke somberly.

"I am willing to bear their hatred." He said with conviction. The Hokage gained a sorrowful look.

"I am sorry it came to this. I only hope Minato and Kushina can forgive me. Go. Join Akatsuki and feed us back information."

"Yes, Sir." He vanished in a show of speed. The Hokage sighed. ' _The burdens placed on you only get worse, Naruto.'_

 **Back in The Forest**

Naruto arrived back in the meeting place.

"Are you finished?" Madara asked.

"Yes. Lets go." Naruto answered emotionlessly.

"Good. Welcome to the Akatsuki, Naruto Namikaze."

 **Akatsuki Meeting Place Temple In Fire Country**

Madara led Naruto to a temple in a forest in Fire Country. They had arrived at the gates. Before then, Madara told Naruto the goal of the Akatsuki. Naruto was angry but didn't show it. He remembered the promise he made with Madara. If he broke his end of the deal, the Leaf along with his younger siblings would be in danger so to that end he decided to play along.

"This is where I take my leave." Madara said.

"Why are you not coming?" He asked in a monotone.

"Offiially I am not a member of the Akatsuki, however I am the leader. The leader figure's name is Pain. It is wise to call him leader or leader-Sama."

"Can you describe him?" Naruto asked.

"You'll know him when you see him."

"Very well. Where do I go?"

"Go to the top of the stairs and enter the temple. There you will meet some of the other members of the Akatsuki. We are mostly composed of S-Rank missing-ninja, so you'll probably recognise a few." Naruto nodded. He began walking up the stairs. Madara disappeared using his swirl like jutsu. Naruto took a look at his forehead protector with a new scratch through it. He put it on and began walking up the stairs slowly. 10 Minutes later he came to the end of the first set. Naruto walked through the gates and looked inside the small Japanese style hut. Inside there are four men. One has long black hair, pale skin and snake like eyes with a purple tint around them. He is wearing a blue ring with the kanji for sky on his left pinky finger. The second one is a tall blue skinned man with blue short hair, fish like eyes, gills and a giant sword strapped on his back. He has a scratched Hidden Mist forehead protector. He is wearing a yellow ring on his left ring finger with the kanji for south. The third one is hunched downwards and has a cloth covering his face. He has some sort of tail sticking out from behind. He has some small lines of spiky hair on his head. The final one is medium height with spiky orange hair and purple ringed eyes. He has several piercings in his face and body. He has a scratched Hidden Rain forehead protector. He is wearing a ring with the kanji for zero on his right thumb. They are in order, Orochimaru,a rogue ninja of the Hidden Leaf. One of the Sannin. Kisame Hoshigaki, a rogue ninja of the Hidden Mist. A former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman and renown as 'The Monster of The Hidden Mist'. Sasori, a rogue ninja from the Hidden Sand village. A puppet master renown as 'Sasori of the Red Sand' because of how sand was always stained with blood after his battles. Lastly Pain. The leader figurehead of the Akatsuki. The current leader of the Hidden Rain village. All of them are wearing high collared black cloaks with red clouds on them and white and blue toeless boots.

"Today we welcome a new member to the Akatsuki." Pain spoke. Naruto walked inside the hut. He opened his eyes to show them his newly emotionless violet eyes. Orochimaru's eyes widened. ' _Pefect. I was just looking for a new vessel.'_

"Naruto Namikaze." Orochimaru hissed.

"Naruto." Pain began.

"Yes. Leader-Sama." He replied emotionlessly.

"Go into the back. There you will find your Akatsuki cloak and ring. Be back soon." Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. He started walking towards the back. He didn't miss the fact that Orochimaru was staring at him with a sinister smirk.

Five minutes later he came out with with his full Akatsuki attire on. He discarded his ANBU clothing and sword. Underneath the cloak he is wearing simple blue clothing with chainmail showing through at the top of the chest along with simple blue pants and the Akatsuki boots. He has his shuriken and kunai holsters strapped on with a white belt on his sides. He is wearing the Akatsuki cloak and a blood red ring with the kanji for scarlet on his right hand's ring finger (Third Finger). He noticed everyone was gone from the room but Orochimaru.

"The others went up to the next level." Orochimaru said in a creepy voice.

"Then why didn't you go?" He asked in a monotone.

"I simply wanted to welcome our newest member; one from my own village no less." He said sarcastically. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Very well, lets go." Naruto started walking out and then began to climb the stairs to the next level. Orochimaru is following behind him. ' _You destroyed the Uchiha. What brings you to the Akatsuki?'_ Orochimaru wrapped a snake around Naruto's body. He didn't react.

"Just as I need a new vessel, one descended from the famed Uzumaki clan appears before me. How lucky I am! Now I will have your body." Naruto wordlessly activated his invisible Sealing Chains. They came out of the ground and wrapped around Orochimaru and forced the snake off Naruto's body.

"What? Could it be that these are the sealing chains I've heard about. What physical prowess! It's incredible!" He said in wonder. He resisted the chains and with much struggle formed the snake hand sign. His hand was severed by a kunai. He grunted in pain.

"Orochimaru, try any jutsu you wish but… I can see through all of them." He carried on walking up the stairs. He came to the top to find the others waiting.

"What took you so long? I hate to be kept waiting." Sasori asked in a deep voice.

"Orochimaru." He stated simply.

"I see. I came here to tell you that we will be meeting here at nightfall to discuss the recruitment of new members. You will be given that task eventually." They all nodded.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Naruto is sitting on the edge of a wooden bridge at the harbour near the temple, looking at the horizon. A voice caught his attention.

"I'll be teaming up with you starting today." Naruto turned around with an impassive look on his face. It was Kisame walking towards him. "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki. Formerly of the Hidden Mist. One of the Seven Ninja Swordsman. So pleased to make your acquaintance. And you are Naruto Namikaze. Formerly of the Hidden Leaf. The son of the Fourth Hokage. I've heard the rumours; that you slaughtered the Uchiha clan that took you in." Naruto turned back towards the ocean and closed his eyes. "I think that we're alike; you and I. That's why I wanted to be teamed with you in the Akatsuki. It's indescribable isn't it? Killing your comrades is quite a sensation wouldn't you agree Naruto-San?"He finished with a shark like smirk.

"You talk a lot. You don't understand me. You don't even understand yourself. You're just a thug who got lost in the mist and ended up here. You can't even control where you're going. Am I wrong?" He said devoid of any emotion. Kisame's eyes widened in anger and he placed Samehada over Naruto's shoulder. He didn't seem to care.

"Do you want to know something interesting?" It was a rhetorical question. "Most sharks are ovoviviparous, which means that the eggs hatch inside the female's body before the young are born. However with some kinds of sharks the number of eggs that hatch differ from the amount of young that emerge out of the mother's belly. Do you know why that is?" He paused. "Because of cannibalism. Right from the moment they hatch, they start eating each other inside the mother's uterus. Their warfare begins as soon as they are born. To each shark all the others are just food to be eaten. Starting today you are an Akatsuki member and my companion, so be weary…of me." He finished darkly. Naruto opened his eyes and narrowed them at the distance.

"Same goes for you." He replied just as darkly as Kisame did. Kisame chuckled slightly. He brought Samehada onto his shoulder.

"Well, lets be friends and have some fun alright? Lets just hope that we don't end up as each others final opponents.

"No-one who has ever dared to raise a hand against a comrade ever dies a decent death. Remember that." He said as he stood up. Kisame laughed.

"Well then that means our fates are sealed. Seems you and I are both depraved and worthless."

"Not true. We are human, not fish." Kisame looked surprised at this. Naruto started walking past him back to the temple. "No matter who you are, you do not truly know what kind of man you've become until the very end. One realises one's true nature at the moment of death. Don't you think that's what death is about?" Kisame now had a lot to think about. Naruto noticed it was dusk. "Kisame, come on. We have to meet with the others." Kisame started walking with him.

At the top of the temple at nightfall, everyone has assembled already. Pain is about to begin the meeting.

"Now that we're all here we shall begin." Sasori noticed Orochimaru had a severed hand.

"It seems your plans for Friday night have been delayed, Orochimaru." He said mockingly. Orochimaru only glared.

"We have discovered someone suitable for recruitment. His name is Deidara (I'm making him Naruo's age which is 13. It doesn't really make a difference but if this was with the normal timeline Deidara would be 11) He is a rogue ninja from The Hidden Stone and was a member of the explosion corps. He has been aiding in terrorist bombings and anti-government associations. Currently he is residing in an old museum near the border of Earth Country and we doubt that anyone else knows his location." Pain finished.

"So you want us to bring him in." Sasori stated.

"Yes. Naruto, Kisame and Sasori. You're job is to recruit him, by force if necessary. He will be partnered up with you, Sasori. Orochimaru, you will be partnered with Zetsu." Sasori and Orochimaru nodded. "Here is his current location." He handed a scroll to Naruto. Naruto took it respectfully. "Now go. Bring back our newest member." He ordered. They all departed from the temple that night.

Naruto, Kisame and Sasori got along fine on the trip there. They weren't exactly friends but there was no tension between them. After a week, they finally reached their destination. They walked inside the entrance into a room with many Buddhist style statues in the old museum and there they found a blonde, blue eyed teen sculpting with clay. He is wearing a simple green kimono. He has long hair with his entire left eye being covered and the rest falling down freely on his back.

"Are you the bomber Deidara?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Yeah I am. So what are you doing here hmm." He asked standing up.

"We've come here to invite you into the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki? Don't know and don't care, now get lost, you're keeping me from my art appreciation time." He said rudely and dismissively. Sasori looked up to Naruto.

"I'm supposed to take this brat on as my partner? Sure, he's full of energy but he seems like the…early death type." He said with distain.

"It's our leaders orders. His talent will be very useful." Deidara was now engaged in the conversation.

"You know about my talent? How? Who are you? Talk!" He asked and demanded. Kisame spoke up.

"We know that you're aiding anti-government organizations with terrorist bombings and we're also aware that you're a rogue ninja. So what exactly is your purpose?"

"Purpose? I don't need a purpose. I take commissions to make explosions, using my art, hmm." He said proudly.

"Art?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah." Deidara pulled out some clay and placed it in his hand. It formed into the shape of a spider. "Look. Well? Such refined lines and a form that perfectly symbolises 3D structure. This is true art! But my art goes far beyond this as well. My pieces are versatile. While they hold shape; they are merely objects but they can also explode. And when it does explode it makes its existence more sublime…and it finally comes fully into itself. I feel that true art exists only in that flash of sublimation! True art is an explosion!" he finished in a high and mighty like fashion. There was silence for around five seconds until Sasori spoke up.

"Disgusting."

"Is he finished?" Kisame asked irritated.

"Who knows? Who cares…I'll handle this." Naruto said slowly. Deidara grunted in amusement. He made eye contact with Naruto. He had fallen into the trap.

"What? You wanna fight?" He asked arrogantly.

"If I win, you'll become a member of the Akatsuki."

"That's fine. Just don't mock my art. That's what my ninjutsu is; a noble and refined art!" He put his hand behind his back and he hand in his mouth spit out a centipede. He gained a crazed look. "Now. Feel my art!" He chucked it towards Naruto, who jumped back. He formed the ram seal. The centipede exploded but Naruto came out of the smoke unharmed and jumped to the right. A white clay centipede then climbed around his body and wrapped itself around him, restraining him. Deidara laughed. "You talk big but it looks like that's all you've got. You're done, hmm!" He formed the ram seal again. Naruto kept his face expressionless the whole time.

"Am I? You should take a good look at yourself." Deidara's eyes widened. Naruto released the genjutsu he placed on Deidara early on, showing that Deidara was the one wrapped in his 'art'.

"What? How?" He asked shocked.

"That was close. A little later and you would have blown yourself up." Kisame said amused.

"I told you he was the type to die an early death." Sasori reminded them.

"Genjutsu? Since when?"

"Right from the beginning, when you made eye contact with Naruto." Kisame told him. Deidara looked down at the centipede shocked. The sunlight then came through the hole he blew in the wall earlier. Naruto is standing in the middle of it. His violet eyes seemingly glowing brightly. ' _It's beautiful. His jutsu is art'._ His eyes widened at his thoughts. ' _I became intimidated by my opponents skills. That? Art? Never'._ He thought in denial. His ego had been shattered. Naruto jumped down.

"As of now, you are a member of the Akatsuki. Go and pack your things. We leave right away." Deidara grunted in anger.

"Fine but this is the last time I lose to you, hmm!" He stormed off.

"Wait until he finds out that's not even your primary fighting style." Kisame said with mirth.

"I suppose he'll be out to get me. No matter. We've accomplished our task." Naruto said with ever so slight irritation.

END OF CHAPTER

So guys I will be taking up this fic from NarutoFanRasenshuriken.

Happy ready!


End file.
